It all starts somewhere
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Hard to explain but give it a chance lol a collabration with lonelygirl500
1. First day of school

**A/N I must thank Lonelygirl500 for the idea, just so you know this is her idea Im just writing it (I think, I'm not sure who was meant to be writing it but I thought I'd give it a shot) lol anyways you guys know what the review button is for! **

**Chapter 1 First day of school**

Raven took another deep breath, her nerves not halting for a moment. Glancing at her identical twin, Iziah she wondered how the hell she was so calm and collected. The summer had just come to an end and despite being expelled before hand, some words and promises had gotten both the twins back at school, the school itself wasn't bad and the rules weren't exactly hard to follow, it was the people inside that they had a problem with, it seemed to them that _everyone_ was against them, Raven knew that probably wasn't true but it sure felt that way as they crossed the school yard ignoring the stares and whispers.

"This is gonna be a long day Iz" Raven muttered rolling up the sleeves of her white uniform blouse.

"Tell me about it, I've got nothing but gay classes" Iziah rolled her eyes looking at the schedule. "How the hell am I meant to learn anything in cooking?"

Raven ignored her sister, just taking in her surroundings. The last place she wanted to be was back at Hell High, the nickname given to the school by both twins after all the crap they were practically forced to endure.

"Look who's back, the psycho twins" Barbie Blank sneered from her group of friends. "This school is for people that actually have a future, not for losers that will wind up in prison or the nut house"

"Your future is gonna land you in the morgue if you don't shut it Barbie" Iziah growled stalking away from them "Why the hell did I let you make me agree to this"

Raven rolled her silver eyes "Because I can't stand another lecture from Dad about what really happened at Pearl Harbour"

"You really think Godzilla was the main reason behind it?" Iziah asked seriously. Raven shook her head unbelieveably, Iziah was as smart as she was, both girls had acquired the genius gene, Iziah however just loved to act stupid. Apparently it was more fun.

Raven pushed straight black strands and silver curls from her face, "Lets just get this over with"

"What have you got first Rae?"

Raven studied her timetable "Maths, goody"

Iziah laughed "I gots art, yay!"

Raven knew that Iziah liked art mainly because she was very good at it, it was the only place her rage was accepted because it constituted as 'art' Raven however could barely draw a stick figure without fucking it up.

"Well enjoy your art Izzy, I'm gonna go to maths now"

"Meet you in the cafeteria for lunch, we'll start a food fight!"

Raven rolled her eyes and headed towards the North block for Maths while Iziah headed to the South block for art.

Taking a deep breath Raven entered the stuffy classroom only to find everyone look at her, ok now she figured that she had little chunks of carrot in her teeth. Ignoring it she took a seat at the very back of the classroom near the window. At least no one would sit next to her, so that was a bonus. Just as that thought exploded in her brain, the seat next to her became occupied. What did people not get about staying away from the Michales twins? Were the pile of tattoos, small peircings and psycho attitude not enough? Raven glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Ok now she knew why he had sat there, he was new. She had to admit he was quite attractive. His short brown hair matched his blue eyes perfectly. On his bulging arms which suggested athelete were sleeves of his own. Neither of them said anything for a matter of moments, just waiting for the stupid teacher to get there and start the lesson, after a while he finally got the courage to say something to her.

"Hi I'm Randy"

"Raven" Shocked at her own forwardness she shook his extended hand. "Your new?"

"Yeah just started today. You?"

"Just started back today"

"Back?" He looked at her confused, the icy blue couldn't stop staring at the metallic silver. Randy was captivated by them.

Barbie Blank spared Raven from answering "Ah new guy I wouldn't sit there because that freak is a psycho-nut" Barbie twirled a finger around indicating the international sign for insanity.

Raven's eyes turned dark as she looked at her worst enemy, well second worst, her slutty sister would always be first no matter what. In an instant they lightened again, turning back to Randy she smiled nicely. "Yes I'm a tad psychotic but hey if your looking for free STD ridden sex, Barbie would be more than happy to help you out, but word of warning she's also doing the entire football team"

Barbie's mouth dropped in shock as Raven continued her relentless assult "I guess like mother like daughter, at least Barbie I know who my father is, do you?"

Barbie burst into tears at what Raven said, several of her friends surrounding her in an instant. Raven however just ignored it, they always started it but as always she finished it in a way only she could. Randy gave her a look which again made her smile.

"Bet your really regrettin sittin there now"

He gave a slight laugh "Nope just was that necessary?"

Raven looked at him thoughtfully "She bullied my little sister and broke her arm. Yeah I would say its necessary"

Barbie (as always) just didn't know when to quit, "At least Raven" She spoke up through her tears "My parents are still alive. I wouldn't be surprised if they killed themselves just to get away from you"

She let it sink in and for a moment she got that same cold numbness that she always got when she got this angry. Shooting one last look at Randy, she spoke to him with no emotion. "It was nice meeting you Randy. Maybe I'll see you around"

With that she got up and stalked over to Barbie, pushing aside her friends she got in the last shot, she always did. Barbie fell backwards, her perfect nose spurting bright red blood. Raven looked at her fist clearly annoyed, "Ew whore blood" She wiped it on one of Barbie's friends. It was just the worst timing for Raven, it always was.

"Raven Michales! What is going on here?" The teacher, Mrs Knight asked sternly.

"Would you believe me if I said we're having a picnic?"

"Principals office, now!"

Raven rolled her eyes as she went to collect her stuff from her desk. "Wow didn't see that coming"

When Raven got to the office she wasn't in the least surprised to see her sister sitting there, Iziah loved art but she loved picking fights even more.

"So what did you do?" Iziah asked as Raven collapsed in the seat next to her.

"I punched Barbie in the face"

Iziah slapped her a high-five, that sadistic grin on her face. "Nice, bout time someone smacked that whore out"

"What did you do?"

Iziah gave her an odd glance, "For once in my life I don't know what I did"

"How can you not know what you did?"

Iziah shifted uneasily on the plastic chair "Well it all just spiralled outta control."

"How do you mean?"

_***Rewind! While Raven was in maths, Iziah had art...**_

Iziah took in the scent of fresh paint, she loved art. It was the only place her negative attitude was accepted plus the teacher Ms Wills actually treated Iziah like any other student unlike the rest of the motherfuckers that instantly blamed her for anything that went wrong even if it wasn't her fault.

"Good morning Iziah and how are you?" Ms Wills spoke kindly, her slightly british accent washing over her.

"I'm good, not too thrilled at being back in this shit hole but what can you do right?"

Ms Wills ignored the language, she always did. "Well maybe this time you can at least finish one art project"

"Yeah that was my only regret but as always it paled in comparison to exploding the football team"

"Iziah" Ms Wills asked gently "Is there a reason your so angry?"

"I've been through hell that no one my age should have to go through"

"Well if you ever want to talk"

Iziah rolled her eyes "Ms Wills your a good art teacher and I really respect that but your not a therepist so don't act like one because you fucking suck at it"

Ms Wills just sighed and left her to setting up her art space. She knew that despite her angry shell there was a decent person inside Iziah Michales, she just needed someone to listen. Before she left them to their seperate art projects Ms Wills called attention to the small class, "Well we have a new student to art, this is Rey and I trust that you will make him feel welcome, remembering your first day of school" She couldn't help but glance in Iziah's direction. Iziah glanced at him and just felt herself go white. _No! Surely not! Rey looked exactly like...him_ Iziah silently cursed that her only friend beside her sister, a Japanese girl by the name of Yuki, didn't take art because that meant the only spare seat was next to her. He took the stool next to her, looking at her sleeved arms in interest, obviously this school didn't care for tattoos or they did and she just didn't listen. He couldn't help but stare, she certainly exuded some rare beauty. Iziah could feel his eyes and she hated it, it just bought back all those painful memories. She gasped in a silent breath, as long as he didn't do anything she would just leave him be. For once she was going to listen to her sister's advice.

"Hi I'm Rey" He spoke kindly, his voice having a slight accent.

"Iziah" She broke out not looking up from her drawing. She hoped he would just shut up.

"So what are you drawing?"

Iziah didn't want to answer him, she wanted to be left alone by everyone but right now especially by him.

He didn't push just wondering what he had done to piss her off, Rey quickly thought about it, No he had been nothing but nice. He let it go and got on with his art. They worked in silence for ten minutes, Iziah slowly felt her heart beat return to normal that was until it happened. Rey reached over for the eraser the same time Iziah did and on accident his skin brushed her's.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Iziah suddenly screamed jumping out of her seat. The whole class stopped and looked at what was going on.

"I'm sorry it was an accident" Rey got out taken aback by her screams.

Iziah looked him full in the face and that was her worst mistake because it wasn't Rey anymore, it was _him_. Eye bulging she grabbed her pencil and lept at him, knocking his small frame to the floor furiously trying to spike him with the dangerous lead. Ms Wills quickly pulled her off and shoved her out the door, "Office, now. On your way try to calm down" She ordered sternly. Iziah just gasped in air trying to regain herself. She thought they had stopped. She was wrong.

"So you tried to stab him with a pencil?" Raven asked as Iziah finished telling her what happened.

"You'll understand once you see the prick" Iziah muttered.

"Sounds as though he really freaked you out" Raven soothed patting her shoulder, only Raven could get away with touching her now.

"He did. I hope he just stays away from me"

"Well if he was smart he would" Raven laughed "Sometimes I wish I could stay away from you"

"Bitch!" Izzy giggled "Your no picnic either you know"

Rey came out of the office, a plaster on his arm and a small cut above his eye. He shot an evil glare at Iziah, speaking fast in spanish he pushed his way past them and out the door.

"Obviously he don't know that you speak fluent spanish" Raven cut in brightly

"Well at least he hates me and so in turn he'll stay away from me" Iziah reasoned just as the prinicipal, Mrs Burns came out.

"What a shock, Iziah and Raven Michales. As always its a pleasure to see you both"

Both twins gave sarcastic grins "Yeah we love your badly decorated office so much we just had to stop by" Raven answered.

"Well you both have a weeks detention, be thankful that I'm not suspending you"

They both gave a thumbs up before heading out of the office.

"You know this is gonna be one long school year" Iziah remarked making her way towards the library, there was no way she could go back to art, at least Ms Wills wouldn't be a bitch about it.

"Meanwhile I have some juicy news for you" Raven flashed her a grin.

"Ooh what?" Her eyes sparkled in the light.

"We have some potential eye candy in the school."

"Is it a jock?"

Raven shrugged heading back to Maths, "I'll find out what I can meanwhile we'll meet for lunch and if it's meat loaf we'll hurl it at Barbie"

Iziah laughed at her sisters retreating back, maybe it wouldn't be so bad being back here. At least she had her sister right by her side.


	2. Ooh games! Can I play?

**Chapter 2 Ooh games! Can I play?**

Randy couldn't take his eyes off her. He tried not to stare but it was hard, she just looked so damn good. Just like his old school he had made friends with the most popular crowd, jocks like John Cena, Jason Reso, Adam Copeland to name a few. He even made friends with some cheerleaders, Barbie Blank, Eve Torres and Nikki Bella and her twin sister Brie. John however seemed to be the coolest one, while the others made catty comments about the rest of the school John talked about more important things, sport being the lead topic. Randy hoped that this school loved its sport, like his old school.

"You know if you look away she won't vanish" John whispered to him, so the others wouldn't notice.

Randy finally looked away smiling at his own obviousness "How come she sits by herself?"

"She doesn't, no doubt her sister will be there soon"

Randy went back to the tattooed beauty, it was her eyes that got him. He wasn't sure if they were real but the sterling silver certainly got to him in a way he never expected.

"Do you know we had a serial killer book in the library" Iziah announced crashing down in front of her sister. Raven looked up from her book.

"What?"

"Yeah right there in the human interest section The Encylopedia of Serial Killers"

Raven laughed shoving her book back in her bag "And have you taken it out?"

Iziah rolled her eyes "I don't take things out Raven, I just take them"

"You stole a book?"

"Of course not. But don't tell her cause she'll see it differently" Iziah laughed reaching for her sister's wedges. Raven promptly pulled them away.

"Get your own bitch"

"You are such a cow" Iziah rolled her eyes getting up and going to the canteen. Instead of waiting like a polite person, Iziah merely took a sharp needle and began poking her way to the front of the line. One of the school boys was behind the counter. Luckily it was one person that liked Raven.

"Hey Tyson"

"Hey Raven, what would you like?"

"Ah two cartons of wedges and a vanilla coke"

He got her items and she payed him, it was only after she had gone Tyson realised that he had gotten the wrong twin. He chuckled at his own mistake, there was not one person in this school that could tell the twins apart.

"Since there was no huge fight I'm picking you pretended to be me" Raven said knowingly.

"Yeah people seemed to like you"

"Huh, I don't know why" Raven shrugged, a stray stale chip soared her way. She rolled her eyes, the "cool" table was picking on her again, she shouldn't of been surprised.

"You know what the worst thing about Canada is?" Raven started loudly, loud enough for them to hear.

"Ooh the bacon?"

"No the worst thing about Canada is Jay Reso"

"I thought it was his boyfriend Adam Copeland?" Iziah questioned loudly.

"Come over here and say that!" Adam yelled standing up. Iziah laughed "Ooh I think you made him mad Venom"

"Oh no's! Whatever shall I do? Please don't hurt me Adam!" Raven wailed over dramitcally.

As always it was John that calmed them down and eventually they went back to their own seperate meals.

"What have you got next Iz?"

Iziah pulled out her timetable "Uh History"

"Ooh unlucky, I've got Gym"

"I was gonna ask if you were gonna try out for one of the sports teams?" Izzy knew how much her sister loved sport, she was a sport nut and why shouldn't she be. Raven was what you'd call a natural athlete, she adapted to any sport like a duck to water.

"Yeah I was thinking cheerleading" Raven gushed "Because that would be like super awesome"

"Like totally" Iziah gushed back, typically Barbie heard and her blue eyes narrowed in anger.

"Interesting" Iziah said narrowing her eyes "You know for the past ten minutes new boy has been staring at you"

"What?" Raven asked not believing her

"Every time you move, so do his eyes"

"Thats just creepy"

"Tell me about it, if I didn't know any better I would say he likes you"

Raven chuckled "Well Barbie slut-face will change that, I'm actually a little thank ful for that"

"Why?"

Raven shrugged "Saves me doing it"

Iziah's laughter stopped dead when she saw Barbie walking up to them.

"Hi Raven" She said falsely "How are you?"

"Fine and dandy" Raven smiled back "What do you want Barbie?"

"I couldn't help but over hear but your trying out for cheerleading"

Raven snorted with laughter "Yeah and right after I'm gonna go out for pizza with you and the gang"

"Your not allowed to try out for cheerleading"

Raven just looked at her "Fine"

"Or any other sport"

Raven didn't say anything so Barbie went on, "And _this_ is for us, not freaks so stay out of the lunch room" Barbie shone with glee as she took one of Raven's wedges and stuck it in her mouth. Everyone from there table let out gasps, waiting to see what would happen. Randy was simply captivated, something like this had never happened in his old school.

Raven looked to Iziah "Did she just take one of my wedges?"

"Yeah she did"

"I'm sorry would you like it back" Barbie smiled before spitting the chewed up food in Raven's face. Everyone watched in suspense as Raven took a napkin and wiped her face. She got up and went over to Barbie.

"Well I played your game, spitting wedges at the freak now we're gonna play my game"

"Sorry I'm not interested in being a tattooed freak" Barbie pouted feeling safer because she was surrounded by her friends.

"Its called torpedos" Raven grabbed a handful of her pretty blonde hair and threw her across the room. Barbie screamed as her body connected with hard floor.

"Ooh I should totally sign up for the hammer throw" Raven annouced grabbing Barbie again "Lets get you back in your seat Barb" She threw Barbie at the jock table, sliding across the lenth and getting molten food stuffs all over her uniform.

The bell rang and both twins got up "Well have fun learning about history Izzy, I'm gonna go and kick some serious ass"

"You already did" Iziah laughed picking up her stuff and heading out with her sister, as always Barbies friends were picking up there hurt friend.


	3. Detention

**A/N **Viper-cena-fan I hope you don't mind but I kinda used one your stories as reading material, take it as a compliment! LOL

**Chapter 3 Detention**

Iziah headed straight to the detention room as soon as cooking was finished. Her entire uniform was covered in exploded cake, she just couldn't help herself she had to put a small cherry bomb in her creation. Cooking was Raven's passion, Iziah's passion (other than art)was destroying everything within a two metre radius. Raven rolled her eyes when she saw her sister.

"Cherry bombs again?"

Iziah laughed taking a seat next to her sister "Yeah it was the icing on the cake"

"Really? Cause it looks like the icing is all over your huge cleavage"

Iziah smirked "At least I have a snack on hand"

"Seriously the mind boggles at your logic Izzy"

Iziah however was transfixed on the door, the most popular boy John Cena just walked in. "Ooh this is classic, goody-two shoes Cena has a detention!"

"Its your fault I'm here" He said sitting as far away as possible from the twins.

"I'm gonna regret this Cena, but how? _How_ is it _my_ fault?"

"I thought of you and I got angry" John smiled, his dimpled face usually made girls weak at the knees, it only made Iziah want to punch him as hard as humanly possible.

"I'd be more disturbed that he's thinking of you" Raven remarked pulling out her latest book, _Why I never stopped loving you._ Raven didn't usually read girly romance novels but this one was actually quite good so it didn't count.

"Yeah I better of had pants on Cena" Iziah growled.

John rolled his blue eyes "Yeah like I would think of _you_ naked"

"Stranger things have happened, you getting detention being one of them. What did you even do? Forget to ass kiss one of the teachers?"

"I forgot my gym gear" John mumbled turning towards the front.

Iziah cracked up laughing, "OMG! You can't even get detention right! I stabbed a guy with a pencil and she punched out a slutty horse, how about you start playing with the big boys Cena"

John knew that retaliation would only mean Iziah wouldn't shut up any faster and like nintey percent of the school he just wanted her to shut it.

"Iziah leave him be"

"Why?" Iziah snapped her head to her sister, her silver eyes flaring up. "How can you defend _him_?"

"I'm not defending him" Raven said cooly "But I want to finish this book in peace and if I don't get peace in the next thirty seconds someone beginning with the letter I is going to get stabbed"

Iziah mumbled something in Latin before finally shutting up and pulling out her sketch pad. Drawing would keep her quiet. For a brief moment John's eyes met Ravens.

_Thanks_ He mouthed still trying to be nice or at least civil with at least one of the twins. To his surprise Raven gave him a small smile and a wink. The door opened again which of course got Iziah started, Raven was sure she saw John roll his eyes in annoyance. Randy looked at the three of them, a little confused that golden boy John was there.

"Is this detention?"

"Actually its your mothers house and we're all having a party" Iziah grinned nastily. The only thing he had done wrong so far was stare the shit out of her sister.

"Ignore her, she's just upset because the thought of her naked makes people want to kill themselves" John cut in, he should of kept his mouth shut.

"Say that again Cena and you'll be rapping through a tube"

Raven rolled her eyes "Iziah shut it, I'm trying to read"

"They started it!" She protested like a child.

"Shut up or I'll tell Dad what you did last friday night when you told him you were studying"

Iziah gasped in shock "You wouldn't!"

Raven said nothing as she went back to her book, leaving Iziah hanging. Everything was silent and at long last Raven got the peace she craved to finish her book.

John looked over at Randy who was pretending to look out the window, his gaze however floated over Raven. John glanced over at Iziah who was finally quietly drawing. He knew the moment he opened his mouth Iziah would open her's so he opted to good old fashioned note taking.

_Ask her out _He slid it over to Randy making him smile.

_And the cool crowd wouldnt mind if i asked out one the "freaks"_

_lol tell you a secret alot of the guys at one point have had crushes on at least one of them_

Randy glanced at Raven again, her face elated with the words she was reading.

_you really think I should ask her out? _

_well u seem 2 really like her but just a word 2 the wise shes weird_

_Weird how?_

John shrugged _u will c Rand_

"Yes! Finally take that you douche!" Raven suddenly cheered making the remaining three jump. Even Izzy had to give her an odd look.

"Sorry" Raven said sheepishly "The creepy stalker dude just got the shit beaten out of him by the hot arousing hero"

"Good to know" Iziah shook her head going back to her drawing. Again the room fell silent and Randy went back to his quiet staring. He had never looked this long at one female before but Raven was simply captivating. Far different than any girl he had ever met and the craving to get to know her grew stronger. Maybe he should take John's advice and ask her out. The worst thing she could do was say no right? Randy felt the smile creep onto his face, according to his lunchtime companions, she could do _alot _worse than saying no. Randy was forced to advert his gaze as Raven shut her book.

"Well that was a good book, definenatley top five" She said to herself stretching her slender arms. Looking around she had to decide what to do next. Looking at the white board she got up and made her way to the front. Grabbing a chair she sat down and began to write numbers, every now and then she would count on her fingers then go back to writing.

"Whats she doing?" John whispered confused at what she was doing. Her numbers seemed to have no connection but obviously they made sense to Raven.

Randy looked at her curiously before his eyes drifted all over her body, keeping in mind that her psycho twin was right behind him he went back to the numbers.

"Oh I get it" Randy spoke up, that smile back on his face. "Plus five minus two"

"Your the first one to get that" Raven turned around smiling, her eyes lighting up.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Bacause she's insane" Iziah spoke up not looking up from her drawing.

"Thanks for that you psycho" Raven said coldly going back to her writing. She started another line this time with a different set of numbers. For the rest of the hour Raven wrote her numbers, Iziah drew, and John and Randy had there note sharing conversation. Mostly it was encouragement from John to Randy to ask Raven out. Randy still wasn't sure it was a good idea.

"Yay I can leave this hell hole for another day" Iziah cheered putting her pad away. "One down four to go"

"Your here for a week?" Randy asked nicely

"Yeah pretty much" Raven shrugged walking out the door, John had already bolted. Iziah stalked over to Randy. Grabbing his arm she looked at him venomously.

"If you don't stop staring at my sister I'm gonna poke your eyeballs out your skull"

"Iziah hurry up! I wanna gets home!" Raven yelled inpatiently.

"I'm coming!" Iziah yelled back before turning back to Randy "I mean it Randy, stop staring at her"

Randy could do nothing but stare in shock as Iziah floated out the door. It had certainly been an interesting first day.


	4. Thats just gross

**Chapter 4 Thats just gross**

Glad to be away from her sister for at least an hour Raven made her way to the gym for PE. She made sure she had her PE gear because obviously the teacher gave out detentions if you forgot and she already had four days left in that hell hole. Raven headed to the girls locker room and got changed into her mufti shorts and t-shirt.

"Why do you have so many gross tattoos?" Barbie asked as Raven pulled on her shirt. "I mean newsflash Raven, there not cool"

Raven snapped her fingers playfully "Damn and here I was hoping that we could be best buddies Barbie"

"I would never be friends with you, your a freak"

Raven let out a sigh of relief "Oh thank God! So all I have to do is continue to be a freak. I think I can do that" Raven took her gear and locked it in the lockers. She made sure that it was locked because she knew if it wasn't, someone would fuck with it.

Raven joined the rest of the group, a small happy thrill plastering her body when she saw Randy in his PE gear. Raven had quickly figured out that he shared five out of six classes with her, something she liked even more than the tattoos splashed on his body.

"Well look who's joining us for gym" Phil Brooks teased curling one of his fingers around her silver curls. To everyone else in his "click" he was known as Punk, simply because he looked a little like those old school punk-rockers. Raven pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me Phillip"

"Aw and I thought you liked it" He pouted at her.

Raven rolled her eyes before sucker-punching him right in the testicles, Punk gasped in pain dropping to one knee.

"I like you about as much as you like getting sucker-punched in the balls"

"Whats going on here?" The PE teacher Ms Hogg asked sternly. Noting Punk on one knee gasping for breath and Raven standing innocently by herself.

"That freak punched my boyfriend in the balls!" Nikki Bella protested.

"Well your boyfriend shouldn't of gotten inside my personal space" Raven snapped back.

"Ms Michales would you like _another_ detention?"

"How exactly do you answer a question like that?" Raven wondered "I mean your gonna give me one anyways, why ask if I want it?"

Ms Hogg tried not to laugh, she (like Ms Wills) quite liked the twins. Other than some bad behaviour every now and then, they were quite good at the academic side of things.

"Raven apologize to Punk so we can this show on the road"

"How about I don't and pretend I did"

"Raven" Ms Hogg warned making Raven let out an exagerated sigh.

"Fine, I'm sorry I punched you in the balls but Nikki maybe you should take heed. I mean if he's touching me can you just imagine who else he's touching"

"Alright moving on" Ms Hogg pulled it back on track "Everyone that wants to sign up for baseball go to the left, everyone that wants to sign up for basketball go to the right. If you don't want to do either of those things stay in the middle and we'll play soccer"

Raven instantly went to the left, more than ready to swing a baseball bat.

Barbie looked at her scathenly "I thought I told you that you couldn't sign up for baseball"

"Yeah cause I'm really gonna listen to you" Raven rolled her eyes at the petite blonde.

"Wow, it is true. The psycho is back"

Raven didn't need to turn around to know who was taunting her this time, she hoped that he would suddenly burst into flames. If Iziah was here maybe he would have.

"Cody!" Barbie yelled excitedly jumping into his arms. Right in front of everyone they started furiously making out. Raven coughed, trying not to throw up.

They stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Sorry the sight of a horse making out with a duck is really revolting, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit"

Cody put his girlfriend down and looked at Raven "What did you call me?"

"See how he's more concerned about himself Barbie, doesn't that just make you wonder how much you actually mean to him"

"Your just upset because no one will ever love you the way Cody loves me"

Raven just snorted "Honey he's eighteen, trust me he ain't in love. Your nothing but a stepping stone, soon enough he'll get bored and move on. They always do"

Cody dropped Barbie's hand and towered over Raven, just because he was bigger Raven wasn't afraid. Hell she prooved with Punk that she could take down people twice her size.

"I suggest you apologize for that remark Raven"

"I suggest you get out of my face Cody before you lose a limb"

They stared each other down finally Cody backed away.

"Leave her alone" Randy said from behind her, Raven didn't scare Cody but Randy's athletic tattoed frame scared him.

"She'll turn on you just like she does everyone else" Cody spat before turning on his heel with his girlfriend.

Raven turned and looked to Randy "Thanks, you saved me from another detention"

"Your welcome. You gonna play some soccer?"

Raven shook her head silver curls swaying fiercely "Nah I'm gonna try out for baseball"

Randy gave her a small smile patting her shoulder slightly "Good luck"

"Thanks" Raven couldn't help but smile as she went to try out. In the back of her mind she only had one thought. _Weird. _

Iziah took a deep breath and readyed herself for another art lesson. She hoped that Rey wasn't there but to her disappointment there he was sitting at her table doing some art.

"Why are you sitting here?" She snapped slamming her stuff down. He looked up at her smiling. It made Iziah want to punch him. Repeatedly.

"You sat next to me"

"This is my table" Iziah snapped.

Rey only laughed "And what a fine table it is, what do you think it's made of? Oak?" Rey knocked on it seeing what sound it made.

Iziah rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath trying to stay calm. She looked at him and was only reminded of the dark past. Pushing it aside she sat down and continued on with her drawing.

"Who's that meant to be?" Rey asked glancing at her skeletal drawing.

"Its what John Cena would look like without skin"

Rey just gave her an odd look, "Do I even want to ask why your drawing that?"

"Because he deserves to be skinned alive and if you don't watch it, you'll be next"

"What did I do to piss you off?" Rey asked angrily, more than annoyed and frustrated at her attitude towards him.

"Your breathing" Iziah retorted. If only he would stop talking. Rey fell silent and for a few minutes they were able to do some work. Iziah glanced at him briefly, it would be alot easier to hate the prick if he wasn't so damn attractive. It was his eyes that struck her, they were a brilliant chocolate brown. They were soft to look at and Iziah thought maybe that she was being a little to harsh, it wasn't his fault he looked like the devil. Iziah slowly grew angrier, not at him or even the fact that he looked like _that_ monster, no she was angry because while she drew she kept thinking what it would feel like to run her tongue over the closed seam of his lips.

"Stop it" She suddenly snarled at him. Rey snapped his head to her, confused.

"I'm not doing anything"

"Your looking at me" Iziah snapped.

"Your insane you know that"

"Just stop it or I'll have you deported"

Rey rolled his eyes "I don't know if its medication your taking or medication you should be taking but your a nutjob, you know that" Rey got off his seat and headed to another table. Iziah saw red again, not because he walked away but because she was looking at that lean body in a way she shouldn't be.

She got off her seat, in a flash she turned him around and punched him straight in the jaw. Rey fell back against a table, his lower back almost crushing with impact. Now there was no teacher to stop her assult. Rey refused to fight back, sure he hated her but he wasn't a woman basher nor would she make him one. In a blur of blonde Beth Phoenix hurled herself at Iziah grabbing both arms and pinning them behind her back.

"Are you gonna calm down?" Beth had no problem with Iziah or Raven for that matter but she wasn't about to sit back and let Rey get himself beat down simply because he refused to hit back.

"Let me go Beth!" Iziah screamed, as much as she tried she couldn't break Beth's hold. "Let me go man beast!"

"No! Not till you calm down"

"Ok I'm calm" Iziah said quietly instantly she stopped struggling.

Slowly Beth let her go and in a flash Iziah knocked her in the jaw, "Touch me again your going home in a body bag"

Iziah had had enough, grabbing her stuff she headed back to the one place where there would be no one around, the back feild to have a smoke.

By lunchtime Raven had already heard about her sister's outburst, it was talk of the school. She knew that this was the one peice of gossip about them was true because Beth Phoenix held a bright bruise on her jaw.

"I think you should apologize to her" Raven started as soon as Iziah had sat down.

"Are you kidding me?"

Raven looked at her seriously "C'mon Izzy, give the girl some credit. She was sticking up for the underdog just like you did when those assholes were gonna beat down Logan Echolls simply for being gay"

Iziah rolled her eyes, hoping that her twin wouldn't remind her of the one good deed she had ever done.

"Fine but if she's a bitch about it I'm gonna punch her again"

"Sounds fair" Raven agreed as Iziah got up and went over to Beth.

"Uh Beth?"

"What do you want?" She snapped.

Iziah swallowed her anger "I'm sorry for punching you"

Beth looked at her totally taken aback, she had heard that Raven could be civil when need be, but Iziah? "Uh ok"

"Well thats it" Iziah was so glad the awkwardness was over with "Oh and by the way you have some real strength on you, maybe you should try out for the wrestling team"

With that Iziah walked away hating herself for being nice to someone that wasn't Raven or Yuki. "There, happy now Raven?"

"Yes and with that I have some news that your not going to like"

"What?"

"Well today I saw a horse making out with a duck"

Iziah scrunched her nose up "Eww that is just disgusting! How did you manage to see that?" Her eyes suddenly widened "Oh please tell me your joking"

"Wish I was, Cody Rhodes and his secret boyfriend Ted are back"

"Could this day get any worse?"

Raven chuckled "Yeah probably"

"Well hello sexy!" That voice rippled through Iziah's core and suddenly she found something worse than Rey, Ted Dibase.

"Fuck off Ted" Raven snapped pleading with Iziah with her eyes not to get angry. It didn't work.

"What? I just wanted to say hello to the sexiest girl in the whole lunch room" Teddy smiled putting a hand on Izzy's shoulder. In a flash she punched him making him stumble back in surprise. He came towards her again angrily and Iziah felt it rise and before she could do anything she vomited all over him. Everyone recoiled at that sight, stinking bile all over his nice clean uniform.

When she was finished Iziah wiped her mouth with a napkin, Teddy looking at the sight in disbelief.

"Told you Teddy, your touch makes me vomit"


	5. Venomous protection

**Chapter 5 Venomous protection**

After another round of detention Iziah and Raven finally stepped inside the sanctuarary of home. It was just them while their father Shawn was away at work. Shawn worked as a professional wrestler, not that anyone believed that not that they cared what idiots at school thought. Unlike most wrestler's houses it was just a normal blue and white two storey house. Their older sister Harmoni was living with her boyfriend Ian and their brother Jeff was in the army. Their younger sister Jamie was away at her special school.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Raven asked as Iziah settled in one of the lazy boys.

"Pizza"

"Cooked or ordered?"

"Ordered. I can't be fucked doing dishes" Iziah laughed "I supose your gonna sugest something radical like studying"

"Well thats what I'm gonna do. You can do what you want"

Iziah jumped up "I'm gonna take the doggies for a walk"

"Just stay outta trouble"

Iziah rolled her eyes, since her father was away and her mother had passed away, Raven had become the stand in mother. Not just to Iziah but to Harmoni, Jeff and Jamie (when she was there).

"Fine I'll stay outta trouble but you gotta tell me whats going on between you and the new boy"

"Nothing is going on"

"C'mon! He likes you. Anyone with eyes can see that Raven"

"He's being friendly" Raven defended "Its what you do when your new. You know be nice and try to make a friend"

"Ok just answer this, even after Adam dick-fuck told him all about your psychotic ways and tried to scare him off he's still trying like hell to be your friend and by the way he keeps staring at you"

"Iziah just go so I can do my english homework in peace"

Izzy grabbed the two husky dogs, "Alright we're going"

Raven couldn't concentrate on Othello, her mind kept going to Randy. Ok so maybe he did resemble some sort of greek god and was utterly delicious but it was all foreign to Raven. She had never had an attraction before, usually she had the defences up and it was nothing that hatred that poured out. Shaking him away Raven continued on with her english. She was glad that the telephone broke her thoughts, they were starting to frighten her.

"Raven's taxidermy, you kill 'em, we stuff 'em"

"Raven Venom, give me one good reason why I shouldn't superkick you straight in the face" Shawn demanded through the phone.

"Because thats child abuse?"

"Within two days of being back at school you and your sister have a weeks detention, what did I tell you about being good?"

"I know what you told me Dad but you don't understand, they need to put in their place"

She could just see him rolling his eyes "They always start it, its never your fault"

"Thats not fair!" Raven protested "They _do_ start it and there is no way in hell I'm just gonna sit there and ignore it"

"Why?" Shawn demanded again, even through the phone he made her feel like an eight year old girl again "Why can't you just ignore it and get an education?"

"Because it will just get worse, once they realise we're not gonna take it they'll leave us be"

"Well other than you two causing trouble how are things otherwise?"

"Good"

"You getting through the work?"

"Yeah, we're doing Othello in English and learning about Hitler in history"

"And hows Izzy doing?"

Raven didn't tell him about her budding fued with one of the new guys. "She's doing well in art"

"Good."

"Oh I have good news" Raven couldn't help but get excited "I made the baseball team"

"Well done! Bet you knocked it out of the grounds"

Raven giggled "You could say that. So how are things on your end?"

"Good, I should be back by the end of the month"

"Ok" Raven was used to him being away, in fact both girls preferred that way, at least without him there they could do what they wanted when they wanted.

"Raven there's something I have to tell you"

"What?" Raven didn't like the way his voice suddenly turned

"You have a new student starting at school day after tomorrow"

"Who?" Raven started to shake with panic "Oh please tell me its not that whore"

"Don't call your sister that"

"What? Its true Brittney is a whore"

"Jamie is the new student"

"What?" Raven couldn't believe it. There was a reason Jamie was at a special school, her brain inpediment demanded a special school.

"Jamie has completed all she could at her school, its time she went to a normal school"

Raven tried to take in what her father had said but all she could think was her sixteen year old sister with a brain injury would be the butt of all jokes.

"Dad are you sure that sending her to school with us is the right thing to do?"

"Yes, I have discussed with the school boards and your Uncle and we all agree its what is best for Jamie. She has the academic side of school down now she needs the social part of it."

"And she can't get that at her old school?"

"She needs to fit in with normal people Venom, you know that"

"No she needs to be around people like her so she don't feel like an outcast" Raven argued. This wasn't right, Jamie shouldn't be subjected to the same hell as her and Iziah.

"There is no argueing with me young lady, Jamie will start in a couple of days, her train arrives tomorrow. Mark will pick her up and bring her home and you are to look after her Raven"

Raven rolled her eyes "Of course I will look after her Dad. I still think its a mistake"

"Also Jamie misses you guys and I think its more harmful for her to be away from her two heroines"

"Is there any other news you would like to share with me?"

"Yes tonight I have a date so any trouble from you two will have to wait til tomorrow"

Raven laughed "Yeah ok, enjoy your date. Bye, love you" She hung up just as Iziah got back with the dogs.

"Who was that?"

"Dad" Raven said evenly "We have a problem"

"What kind of problem?" Iziah raised an studded eyebrow as she let the dogs outside.

"Jamie is coming to school with us in couple of days"

"What? But she has a school?" Iziah said confused.

Raven relayed what her father had said and just like Raven, Iziah believed it was a mistake.

"Well I'll say this Iz, the first one to pick on her will be savagely beaten"

"Oh hell yeah!" Iziah agreed knocking her fist against Ravens. "But seriously at least school is going to get _way_ more entertaining"

Raven couldn't help but laugh thinking of just how her baby sister's inpediment made her difference. "Your right, this might be more fun than we realise, just make sure that one of us is kept in the loop about where she is at all times"

"Will do mother"

**A/N **I had to add Jamie in, she's awesome!


	6. Im not that sure that works but whatever

**Chapter 6 I'm not sure it works that way but whatever **

Raven made her way to her last class of the day, science. The day had pretty much been the same pretty much. Jabs and taunts from the "cool" kids, Iziah picked another fight with Teddy, only oddly enough Beth Phoenix helped her out when Cody got involved. It seemed as though Iziah had made a friend. Which of course just made the day weird. Raven walked in and to her relief her seat at the back of the room was free. Raven slumped down, now she was looking forward to seeing Jamie, Iziah was right, Jamie would make school very entertaining.

"Hey stranger" Randy smiled slumping next to her at the large table.

Raven felt her smile creep out, "Are you stalking me? Cause that would be super"

"Maybe I'll start tomorrow" Randy joked and Raven felt her cheeks burn. Was he flirting? With _her_?

"Well I'll be sure to leave all my details just lying around so you don't get stuck"

Randy laughed making Barbie glance at them "Thanks Raven, your so kind"

"Only to the right people" Raven grinned, her face wouldn't stop burning and she prayed like hell that Barbie wouldn't notice. From the looks of it Barbie was more concerned about Randy and Raven talking like old friends to notice anything.

"Afternoon class" Mr Stassen announced walking in, he quickly scribbled a scientific equastion on the board. "In your pairs you have ten minutes to figure what this is the formula for, the two that are correct will get two canteen vouchers"

Raven copied it down, looking at it for about six seconds she scribbled down her answer.

"Well that was fun"

"Are you done already?" Randy looked at her, he wasn't sure to be impressed or intimidated.

Raven showed him her answer making him look at her like she was crazy. "Raven thats not the answer"

She gave him a smile that made his knees shake, taking her pencil she pointed at his page, her slender arm resting against his ever so slightly, Randy couldn't concentrate on science with Raven that close.

"See right up to here the answer is glue, _but_ when you add this it becomes this" Raven said tapping her page again.

"Alright we'll go with your answer"

"Alright class, does anyone have the answer?" Mr Stassen spoke up again. Instantly Raven raised her hand. "Yes Raven?"

"Gasoline"

Everyone looked at her, Mr Stassen however turned back to the class. "Does anyone else have an answer?"

Barbie looked at Raven like she always did, like she was better because she was a petite blonde and she was a tattooed freak. "The answer is glue, gasoline is what you and your sister sniff on the back feild"

"Thank you Barbie, the jab wasn't called for" Mr Stassen said "Alright, we have a stand still, alright everyone that thinks its glue raise your hands"

Everyone but Raven and Randy raised their hands, he wasn't sure that was a good move, but she seemed so sure of herself he just couldn't disagree. Beside he had already clicked on that Raven wasn't as stupid as Barbie thought she was. "And everyone that thinks its gasoline"

Raven and Randy raised their hands.

"Well I'm remarkably impressed, out of the whole class only two got it right. Well done Raven and Randy"

"Oh you can give my voucher to Barbie because its quite obvious that she needs to eat that is assuming that she'll actually digest it instead of throwing it back up"

"You want a peice of me!" Barbie shrieked standing up, her face going red.

"Alright ladies, calm down" Mr Stassen rolled his eyes, to him both girls were smart enough to be in his class he just couldn't understand why they hated each other. "Alright, here is your assignment for the next three weeks. In pairs you will construct a part of the body and give a report on how it works. You will be assigned a random part of the body, you could end up with the index finger or the whole circulartory system" Mr Stassen handed out some papers to each student. "You may choose your own partner, if you cannot find a partner then I will assign you one" He shot a look at Raven who was looking over her paper.

"Wanna be my partner?" They asked at the same time making Raven giggle. "Great minds think alike"

"So what part do you wanna do?"

Raven looked at their part of the body, the digestive system. "We could work on it together unless you prefer to only do a certain part"

"Sure sounds good"

Raven looked at the clock, she still had half hour to go, not like that mattered to her. "Well Randy as always its been a pleasure but I have more important things to do, we'll get together at some point to discuss the project" Raven packed up her bag and headed to the exit.

"Where are you going Ms Michales?"

Raven stopped and looked at him choosing her answer carefully, she was going to tell the truth but making a stab at Barbie was too good to pass up. "Sorry I can no longer be in the same room as Barbie, I can feel my IQ dropping" Raven grinned heading out the door.

Iziah in the meantime was peacefully sitting on the backfeild where they took rugby having a smoke.

"Hey" Rey said quietly coming up to her, she was pleased and sorry for the bruise on his face. She had tried to seperate Rey from the monster that invaded her nightmares but she was having trouble, they looked so much alike.

"What do you want?" Iziah asked coldly puffing out smoke right in his face. "The border is that way"

"I wanted to apologize" Rey started taking a seat next to her. Iziah shuffled along trying to get away from him, as she moved her body screamed traitor, she wanted to move closer to Rey, not away.

"For what exactly, jumping the border or being a drug runner"

"Why are you such a nasty bitch?"

"Hey!" Iziah protested "I'm only a bitch to people I don't like"

Rey threw his hands in frustration, he was told by his new friends not to try and make friends with Iziah Michales because as Rey found out several times, there was a reason they called her poison. "Fine you don't like me I get it"

Iziah clapped her hands like a child "Yay! He gets it! Now go back to your drug trafficking"

"Your really just a racist aren't you?"

Iziah laughed "Rey I'm not racist, I hate everybody equally"

Rey rolled his eyes before leaving her to her smoke muttering in spanish. Iziah was call out an insult after him but she held her tongue. Him walking away was defintately the best part.

Rey just kept muttering to himself as he went back to the library, he really wanted to be friends with her because unlike certain people he had come to know he could admit that he _liked_ Iziah, despite people telling him that was a death sentence.

"Hey girlfriend" Raven greeted sitting down next her sister, instantly all the bad feelings floated away and Iziah was free to be herself again.

"Hey yourself, you seem happy"

"Yeah" Raven shrugged, her cheeks hinting red again.

"Ooh you had another conversation with Randy" Iziah teased "So have you asked him out yet?"

"Yeah right Iziah that'll happen" Raven snorted with laughter "He agrees to go out with me and straight after I'm gonna have a girly girl chat with Barbie Blank"

Iziah shook her head "Seriously he likes you, ask him out before a slut does"

"I'll see how the project goes"

"What project?"

"We were assigned a project, we have to make a working model of the digestive system and give a report on it"

Iziah looked at her thoughtfully, before standing up pulling Raven with her "To the mall!"

"For what?" Raven asked barely keeping up with her sisters strides.

"We'll get one those old maniquins and you can cut out the stomach and go from there"

"Ooh nice idea"

Iziah laughed "It was bound to happen eventually"


	7. Brightly coloured deadman

**Chapter 7 Brightly coloured deadman**

Just after three Raven and Iziah made it home complete with a manequin that Iziah just had to steal. She could of asked the sales lady and explained why she needed it but no Iziah being Iziah just had to commit _some_ sort of crime. Walking up the drive they were met with a black four wheel drive.

Iziah rolled her eyes "Marks here"

"Don't be mean" Raven laughed pushing open the wooden gate. Mark and Jamie were sitting on the porch furnature. Jamie was busy colouring in his many tattoos with bright pink felts.

"Raven! Izzy!" Jamie squealed forgetting her colouring and racing over to them. "I missed you so much!" She hugged both of them feircly. Both girls were surprised at just how much had grown in the short amount time she had been gone. Her long blonde hair flowed down her taut back. Her blue eyes alive with excitement and all the right curves had developed. Jamie looked more like a barbie doll than anybody, even more than Barbie herself.

"We missed you too Jam" Raven kissed the top of her head before letting her go. "Hey Mark"

Mark Callaway also known as the Undertaker in the wrestling world, was one of her fathers oldest friends. He was like another father to the girls along with her uncle Triple H.

"Wow Mark I just love your new tattoo work" Iziah grinned looking at the bright pink on his bulging arms.

"Thanks Iziah so do I" He gave them a grin "Well if everyone is accounted for I'll be on my way"

"Thanks for bringing her Mark, it was uncharacteristically helpful of you"

"Anytime" Mark hugged Jamie good-bye, his huge seven foot frame had to bend down quite far just to reach the growing teen. "Venom can I speak to you for a moment?"

Iziah shot her a look but let them have their private moment, Raven would tell her about it anyways.

"So what is it that you have to talk to me about?"

"Jamie has expressed some things to me on the ride home that I think you should be concerned about" He started, teens were nothing new to Mark afterall he had two of his own, Regina and Brandy.

"Like?"

"She is nervous about starting a new school and she also expressed that some little punk at her old school did something that he shouldn't of"

Raven raised an eyebrow "Something like what Mark?"

Mark shifted his weight uncomfortably, it was information that would send Raven from sweet to psycho in about seconds "She said he touched her"

Raven pondered what he had told her, "I'll get to the bottom of it and if I find its true and I track the punk down can you chokeslam him to hell?"

Mark laughed "Sure"

"Thanks Mark" Raven lent up and gave him a hug. Mark tensed up a little, Raven felt it but didn't say anything. She wouldn't make him any more uncomfortable than he already was.

"Whats with the doll?" Jamie asked as soon as she was settled in, she may of had a brain injury but she knew Raven's rules, everyone knew her rules, Iziah was the only one not to listen, major shocker right there.

"Its for my project at school" Raven answered examining Jamie from across the table, she didn't show signs of being touched but Raven had to ask. While Iziah was busy upstairs doing her art homework, Raven prodded for the truth.

"Jamie Mark says you told him something in the car"

Jamie cocked her head to the side confused "I said many things in the car mainly to do with rainbows"

"He said that you told him that a boy at your school touched you"

Jamie giggled "Yeah he rubbed my boobs so I kicked him in the man spot, hard"

Raven slapped her a high-five "Thats my girl!"

"Any other questions?" Jamie asked still smiling, hardly anything took that smile off the young girls face. Jamie followed her own rule of thumb, always smile and pretend you know what they mean.

"Raven whats our school like?"

Raven chewed her lip wondering whether or not to tell Jamie the truth. So she wouldn't get a fright tomorrow Raven decided to try and put her at ease. "There might be some people that take to you a little unkindly"

Jamie beamed with pride "Because they don't understand how I'm different"

Raven smiled "Exactly. If anyone gives you any trouble just tell me or Izzy and we'll sort it"

Jamie got up and hugged her "Thanks Raven"

"Anytime babe"

"Raven can I give your doll a face?"

Raven chuckled going to the fridge for another yoghurt "Sure that might make it interesting"

As Jamie's face brightend more and more Raven hoped that no one would give her trouble, she didn't deserve to be bullied like they were, Jamie just wanted a chance at normal life. They all did.


	8. Here we go again

**A/N **Ok so I've added in Jamie for comedy relief, well _more_ comedy relief because very soon the story is gonna take a dark turn so I evened it out with Jamie! If no one is familiar with Jamie I suggest you read _Opposites Attract_ and it should explain everything.

**Chapter 8 Here we go again**

Jamie took a deep breath as she made her way across the school yard with her sisters. She was so excited with everything that was going she could barely control herself. Everything was just so bright and noisy. Jamie also couldn't stop fiddling with red and black plaid skirt and white blouse.

"Wow its amazing" Jamie uttered looking around at everything her eyes could take in. "Who's that?" She kept asking pointing at random people, Jamie wasn't exactly quiet with her questions.

"Well I'm going to the back feild, I'll see you at lunch" Iziah remarked "And Jamie if anyone gives you trouble, kick them in the nuts"

"What if its a girl that bothers me?"

"Punch her in the face" Iziah winked "I'll see you later jelly-belly"

Jamie giggled at her nickname, at sixteen she should of been embarrassed but her injury didn't work that way. Raven took her to the office so she could get her official schedule and other bits and peices.

"Morning Mrs Jilly" Raven smiled nicely at the ederly lady behind the desk, it wasn't her actual name but she didn't mind. Raven was nothing but polite so her name could be skipped over.

"Good morning Raven my girl, what can I do for you?"

"I need the bits and bobs for Jamie Michales pretty please"

Jamie was busy looking around the office, it was so dull. Pulling out her pink marker she started to draw all over the wall.

"Jamie!" Raven suddenly cut through her, she was trying not to laugh because Jamie turned around and gave her a proud smile

"I'm helping!"

Mrs Jilly looked at what she had done, before she could explode Raven quickly explained _why_ Jamie had done it. She seemed to accept that, giving them the paperwork she told them to scatter quickly, she would get rid of it for them.

Once out of the office Raven cracked up laughing "OMG! I can't believe that you did that"

"I was helping" Jamie said again "That office had no colour it was boring, it was like listening to Hunter talk"

Raven laughed again, she actually couldn't wait til Jamie met Barbie, that would be funny.

"Holy campfire Batman!" Jamie suddenly squealed as some jocks made their way past them, Jamie was looking to Punk and his inked arms. "Look at the pictures on him!"

They just shot her an odd look as they kept on there way.

"Why does he have a pepsi logo tattooed on him?" Jamie asked. _Loudly_.

"Because he's an idiot"

Punk stopped in his tracks, making Jamie whisper, loudly. "He is not an idiot Raven"

His friends tried to tell him to keep moving, the last thing he needed was another fight with the psycho nutjob. Punk turned around, that scowl on his face.

"Wait you were right he is an idiot. Your friends are going that way aquaman" Jamie pointed helpfully. Punk stalked up to them and in a flash Raven had a knife at his throat.

"I wouldn't even _think_ it"

Wisely Punk turned and walked away making Jamie ask "What was the point of that?"

Raven shrugged "Who knows, maybe he'll get hit with a lightening bolt to the face"

"And no amount of friendship will cure it" Jamie giggled delighted.

After Raven had gone through her timetable it was time to let Jamie fly solo. She wished she could of gone with her, but she had her own classes and Shawn was right to some extreme, Jamie had to learn how to function within the walls of a normal school. Jamie paced down the hall looking for room twenty one.

"Hey!"

Jamie turned around to find pepsi logo man striding her way. Jamie flashed him a huge grin. "Hi"

"You owe me an apology for calling me an idiot" He snarled at her, if he couldn't get his respect from Raven then her sister was the next best target. A strange feeling was welling inside Punk, remorse? He wasn't sure but he hated it.

Jamie scrunched her face up "I didn't call you an idiot"

"Yes you did" He snapped.

Jamie shook her head "I wouldn't do that, your bigger than me you would squash me in like two seconds flat. Hey do you know Batman?" Jamies eyes widened with hope.

Punk just looked at her wondering if, like her sister Iziah, she enjoyed the wacky tobaccy. "Are you retarded?"

"Yes but everyone up until now has been kind enough not to mention it"

That strange feeling intensfyed and Punk gave in, his own sister was disabled. For once he saw it, bullying Raven's sister would be like bullying his own.

"What are you looking for?"

"Twenty one batman" Jamie went back to the numbers on the doors.

"At the end of this hall and on the left" Punk pointed it out and he felt a strange thrill when she smiled greatfully "Thanks wonder woman"

Punk let it go, it wasn't her fault.

Jamie kept walking to her first class, or was it her second? She couldn't remember. Jamie got to the end of the passage, on her left were two classrooms, on her right were two classrooms. Did wonder woman say left or right? She couldn't remember so taking a chance she went right. The first class was locked, so she figured her english class was the other one. Walking in everyone looked at her,

"Wow this is awkward" Jamie giggled as everyone just looked at her, "I think I'm in the wrong place"

"Which room are you looking for dear?" The teacher asked nicely.

"English with Mr wi-blah-lu-blah, I can't pronouce it"

She had a look at her timetable, kindly she pointed her in the right direction.

Jamie beamed "Have a good study session guys. Jamie away!" She called running in the opposite direction.

At lunchtime John crashed down in front of Randy at their new table, they had decided to create their own click, one where they could be friends with whoever the hell they wanted without judgement, of course no one took to that kindly but neither John nor Randy cared.

"Dude, dude, dude" John started his blue eyes dancing making Randy laugh.

"What, what, what?"

"I think I just found the angel I wanna be touched by"

"Should you be saying that with your girlfriend right over there" Randy asked pointing out Eve Torres.

"Get some perspective Rand, ex-girlfriend, _ex-_girlfriend. And Eve ain't got _nothing_ on this chick"

"So tell me, what did this chick look like?" Randy asked taking a drink.

"Long creamy legs, bright blue eyes, blonde hair and a smile that gets the blood flowing"

"You mean her?" Randy asked pointing at Jamie. She was looking around the cafeteria in wonder. John's eyes expanded about ten times their usual size.

"Lord have mercy" John whispered taking in the delicious curves. He was about to invite her over when she suddenly sat down at a table. John cursed loudly, luckily everyone was used to his loud voice so no one looked.

"Fuck" John muttered again "This is just fucking typical"

Randy looked over to where she was sitting, with Raven and Iziah.

"Fucking typical I find my angel and she's a fucking Michales"

"Whats wrong with that?" Randy asked confused, wasn't it John that was pushing him to ask one of them out?

"Problem is anyone that goes near that girl Iziah will rip your arm off and beat you with it" John shook his head annoyed.

During the entire lunch hour Raven noticed that John kept glancing their way, at first she thought it was him planning something until she realised that everytime Jamie moved, so did his eyes. When she was blocked from his view, his blue eyes reflected disappointment. She didn't point it out to Iziah, the last thing she needed was a dead John Cena. When the bell rang, Raven told the others to go on, she needed to sort something out with Randy. Iziah gave her an encouraging smile thinking she was going to ask him out.

"Hey Rand, can I talk to John for a second?"

"Sure, see you in Science Raven"

After he had gone Raven turned to John "Either after four years of being here you've suddenly become interested in my cleavage or you were staring at my little sister, which is it Cena?"

"Would you believe me if I said neither and maybe you should stop being so self indulgent"

"Its only ego if I'm wrong which we both know I'm not, so again my tits or my sister?"

There wasn't an answer he could give that wouldn't end badly so John did the only thing he could, he shut it.

Even that was bad because Raven went on with her being right ways "That thought even crosses your mind Cena I'll rip every apendage from your body starting with your dick, got it?"

"It was just a little harmless staring Raven" John smiled hoping she would go away.

"If that staring was coming from anyone else I _might_ believe them but I know you Cena, I know your ways. You have a new bitch every week, your just better at hiding it."

"Well I'm so sorry I was staring" John said sarcastically "Next time I'll just use my telescope so its more obvious and its not secret"

Raven just shook her head "Just take the "harmless" warning John, stay away from my sister"


	9. Stroke of luck

**Chapter 9 Stroke of luck**

After lunch John headed to his next class, he could only hope that it didn't contain one of the Michales twins cause that would just be mean. John went to the back of his geography class and took a seat. He didn't fail to notice Eve and Barbie instantly start whispering about him. They had noticed his chat with Raven and now the rumors were gonna fly, not that he cared. He wasn't one to care about what people said about him. John looked around the room still wondering why on earth he even took geography.

"So John what were you and the freak talking about?" Eve asked from across the room, John couldn't explain it but he felt a strange loyatly to Raven. She had never done anything to him so why couldn't he defend her.

"We were talking about how fat you have gotten" John said cooly, hot tears pooled in her eyes. For once John actually didn't care.

The door opened and John felt the air crush from his lungs, his angel had just appeared. She looked around the room in fascination.

"Can we help you?" Barbie asked looking her up and down scathenly, Jamie was about as bad as her sisters.

Jamie gave her a big grin, she may not remember much but she remembered Barbie. "How come they let horses in the school but not zebras?"

Barbies eyes clouded over with anger. "What did you call me?"

"I didn't call you nothing I asked a question" Jamie pointed out, it only made Barbie angrier that someone like Jamie had outsmarted her.

"Your in the wrong place as always"

Jamie looked at her timetable then at the number on the door, "No I'm not, this is advanced geography. I'm in the right place" Jamie skipped to the back of the classroom and took a seat next to John. He swore his heart began beating faster, his breathing still not right. Smiling happily she turned to him and extended her hand "Hi I'm Jamie and I like making up words"

John found himself laughing, taking her hand John felt his body errupt with fire. "Hi I'm John and I like listening to made up words"

Jamie giggled, pleased that he was friendly. Her father had told her that the only thing she should focus on at school was making a friend, she had the academic side of things under about as much control as her brain could take, Shawn was more worried that she wasn't making friends. He reasoned that she needed "normal" company. It made sense to him.

"Hey Jamie" Punk greeted taking a seat in front of them.

"Hi wonder woman, how are you?" Jamie asked pleased that she had remembered his name,

Punk just laughed it off "I'm good. Why are you here?"

"Because I like countries" Jamie giggled "Why are you here?"

"Because I live here"

Jamie looked to John "We all know wonder woman lives on the moon"

"Yeah Punk, go to the moon" John joked, however he couldn't stop the jealousy in his veins. Jamie was his angel and his alone. John mentally shook it off, he shouldn't get attached so fast but there was something about Jamie that he instantly liked.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman" The teacher Ms Adams greeted "I take it you have met our new student Jamie Lee"

"Hello good people!" Jamie cheered making them laugh.

"Thank you for that Jamie" Ms Adams cut in. "Alright to the big project for the term" She pulled down a map "As you can see the world is full of vast places with different customs and traditions. Your task in pairs is to create your own country. You must have a name and all the other stats that go with having a country"

"What do you mean by stats?" Barbie asked shockingly it was Jamie that answered her.

"Population, traditions, capitial city, customs. Things like that"

"No one was asking you spaz"

"I was asking me and so was freakazoid" Jamie poked her tongue out, John laughed again. He couldn't help it.

"Jamie is right Barbie, that is what I meant by stats" Ms Adams cut in "Now you will give a report on your country and you must include a customary garb, like how Scotland has the kilt. The best and most original country wins the trophy"

Jamie looked at the shiny gold like it was the best thing ever. She wanted it and one way or another she was going to get it. Her heart and soul was going to go into winning that trophy.

"Now I will assign you into your pairs, there will be no swapping to get your friends" She shot a look at Barbie before randomly assigning the pairs. She wasn't sure who she was going to give Jamie too, she only knew it wouldn't be Barbie.

As she went through the roll John held his breath, she hadn't called his name or Jamie's and he found himself praying like mad that he got her. At last she came to the end making John want to shout with glee.

"And John and Jamie"

The smile crept onto his face before he could stop it, he couldn't stay away from Jamie if it was for school. For once John was happy that he took geography.


	10. Demonica's

**Chapter 10 Demonica's**

Randy looked at his phone sneakily during class, John had sent him three messages already about his latest stroke of luck, Randy fought the smile that threatened to creep onto his lips. He wished John luck in his mission in getting to Jamie. Now John had asked Randy to join him after school at the local pool hole, _Demonica's_ Being new in town Randy didn't know many places and after John had told him all the waitress wore bikini's Randy couldn't say no. He snuck a look at Raven wondering what she would look like in a bikini. He couldn't stop the sudden tightness that started in his school pants, forcing himself away from that images he concentrated on school. Maybe with a little praying he would get to see Raven in a bikini during the swimming season.

After school Jamie, Izzy and Raven walked home happily talking about school, well Jamie talked about school. Iziah was less than impressed to hear that douchebag goody two shoes John Cena was her partner for her latest assignment. With a few words from Raven she restrained herself from punching him. It wasn't John's fault that they wound up together and the only thing they could do was keep an eye on him.

"How can you not say he's pretty?" Jamie demanded of Iziah, she instantly thought John was hot, half the school thought that of John.

Iziah rolled her silver eyes "Because he's a flaming imbecile"

Jamie giggled "Everyone is an idiot compared to you two"

Iziah looped an arm around her shoulders "At least you get it Jelly-belly"

"Of course I get it, I'm pretty" Jamie laughed running up the drive-way to meet Demon and Ninja.

"So what you doing now?" Iziah asked Raven coyly knowing exactly what her sister would say.

"I'm going to work" Raven laughed "One of us has gotta bring home the bacon"

"You know Dad is gonna flip out when he finds out"

Raven looked at her sister evenly "Just like he would flip out if he knew that you snuck out last Tuesday to smoke pot with Marshall"

"And whats that meant to mean?"

"If I go down, I'm taking you with me girlfriend"

Iziah let out a laugh "Don't worry I won't tell him you work at _Demonica's_"

John wasn't lying, the girls at _Demonica's _were all in bikini's, they were all in their mid twentys but they were still good to look at. There were a lot of kids his age but also some older men. John tapped his arm, "C'mon I got a surprise for you"

Randy raised an eyebrow but followed John to the counter.

"Hi what can I get you?" Raven asked nicely treating them like any other customer. She didn't mind John and had served him many times. John was one of the few that was there to play pool and not hit on her. Randy almost died with shock seeing Raven in her "uniform" Unlike the other girls who were wearing short shorts and bright bikini tops, Raven was in black board shorts, her top black also.

Raven looked at him oddly "What you never seen a girl in a bikini before?"

Randy quickly recovered "Just didn't picture you working here"

"It pays the bills" Raven laughed "So what can I get you?"

"Beer" John said making Raven laugh again

"Nice try Cena but you know I can't serve you booze"

"Fine we'll do it your way Raven, one coke and Randy will have a fresh shot of not staring juice"

"So two cokes and a punch to the face"

Randy looked at her somewhat hurt,

"Relax Randy I was kiddin, I can't punch you. Your bigger than me"

The three of them laughed like old friends, "Well I gotta work, I guess I'll see you later" Raven headed back to the other end of the bar and continued to work. John dragged Randy over to an empty pool table and racked them up.

"You could of told me she worked here"

"Yeah but where's the surprise in that?" John flashed me a grin making the break and sinking a ball. "You gotta admit she really knows how to fill a bikini"

Randy laughed "Oh yeah. Which begs me to ask why get that much plastic surgery?"

John shook his head as Randy took his turn "According to the rumors she ain't had plastic surgery, at least not on her tits"

Randy shot a look at Raven, "Doesn't matter, she's hot either way"

"So ask her out?"

"I can't"

"Why not?" John asked looking at his newest friend.

"Because I have an urge to get to know her first. Unlike someone I could mention"

John laughed, he was well aware of his reputation but as always he just didn't care. "All that tells me is that I should get home, ring Jamie and ask her if she wants to work on the project tomorrow after school"

"She's to be at home and one of us will be there to keep an eye on you, I mean her." Raven cut in.

"You know that is really rude Raven"

"Yeah but what can you do Cena" Raven shrugged making everything bounce.

John looked at her like she was his mother "Can me and Jamie work on our project tomorrow after school?"

"Yes but you know the rules Cena. I don't want to have to start rippin and tearin"

John saluted obediantly "Ok just harmless fondling"

Raven shot him a look making him instantly regret saying that "I was just kidding!"

"Just keep your hands to yourself Cena"

"I think just to be safe I better join them" Randy joked which of course made it sound worse.

"I was hoping you would do some harmless fondling with me" Raven pouted for a second "I mean work on our project, yeah thats what I meant"

Randy laughed, hoping that she didn't notice how his face suddenly went all nervous like. "I'm sure we could do that"

"What the fondling or the project?" John interjected smirking.

"Well hopefully both" Raven winked at Randy walking back to her work station.

John looked at him somewhat proudly "Ooh I think she likes you. Ask her out before someone else does"

Randy looked at him confused "Who exactly is going to ask her out from what I've seen everyone hates her for reasons that no one knows of exactly"

"Thats not exactly true, apparently Cody likes her and he always gets what he wants. Always"

Randy shook his head not believing it, he had heard very distinctvely that Cody hated Raven and Raven hated him. All Randy knew was tomorrow he was working with Raven on their science project, maybe then he could start the process of getting to know her because deep down inside him he knew that she was worth it no matter what anyone said.


	11. Fights & confusion

**Chapter 11 Fights & confusion **

Iziah groaned as she walked into Art, she just knew another fight was waiting for her with Rey. Already she was tired of fighting with him. All she wanted now was to be left alone. She knew that wouldn't happen.

"Hey Beth" Iziah greeted as she made her way to her seat.

"Hey Izzy"

They weren't friends and Iziah knew they never would be but at least they were civil. That was a start well at least it was for Iziah. It was actually the best Beth could hope for coming from Iziah.

"Good morning Izzy" Rey said nicely sitting next to her. Iziah just grunted and shockingly he didn't say anything else. He just continued on with his art.

"Why do you bother sitting there knowing that I don't like you" Iziah asked, that burning question finally made its way out of her system. It was like he was trying to piss her off which as he already found out, that was like poking a bear with a sharp stick you just don't do it.

"I guess I like you" Rey shrugged keeping his eyes on his drawing. Iziah hid her confusion well. She learnt that in this hell hole any emotion apart from anger that was shown was used against you. She wasn't about to let him win, not again.

"Don't you listen to the rumors that those sluts have spread?"

"I figure I've got a choice, I can hang out with the punks that laugh at me and stab me in the back or I can try and hang out with the one chick that isn't afraid to tell it like it is"

Iziah shook her head trying to will away that strange feeling, Rey held the same fucked up logic that she did. Iziah couldn't help but like it. That's what started her anger. Rey was quiet for several moments, the light scraping of his pencil exploding in her ear drums.

"So what are you drawing?" Iziah asked tightly, she was going out of her way to be nice. She didn't know why maybe hell had finally frozen over.

"An angel in disguise" Rey answered still not looking up. "What are you drawing?"

"What Punk would look like with a noose around his neck"

"Somebody clearly likes death, or maybe Punk, wait he's a douche. Clearly you like death"

Iziah had to hold in the giggle that threatened to explode from her. She **did not **giggle least of all giggle at something _he_ said.

"You know no one will hold it against you Rey if you knock her out" Eve Torres suddenly interrupted. Iziah narrowed her eyes at her.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a man?"

"I do not look like a man" Eve snapped at her. She didn't want to fight Iziah because she knew she would lose but that didn't mean Eve was going to take her insults.

"Sure you do and you've gotten kinda fat. Is that why John dumped you? Thats saying something, John isn't the smartest but he still had enough sense to dump his fat manish looking whore"

Eve smirked at her "And he's moved on to your retarded sister"

Iziah just smiled which made Eve even more nervous, Iziah calm was worse than Iziah angry. "Why don't you say that to her face? Oh wait last time you did that Jamie choked you out and broke three of your teeth. So you know I used those teeth in my spray paint can"

"Your insane" Eve spat "And if Jamie comes anywhere near me"

Iziah stood up making Eve recoil "You'll what Eve?"

"Nothing" Eve said meekly, unlike Barbie she wasn't stupid enough to keep pushing Iziah because they all knew that Iziah didn't give a fuck about getting in trouble. She prooved that on a daily basis. Eve walked away and Iziah left her be. Like that was the end of it. Instead Iziah changed her mind and made her way over to her. Grabbing her head she smacked it repeatedly against the wooden table. Several of her friends screamed for the teacher as Iziah kept smacking her head against the wood. Using her hair as a handle she tossed her on her back. Eve was more than stunned and it was quite obvious that she would have to be taken to the hospital to be checked out. Iziah looked at her handy work very satisfyed, making her point she looked towards the four sluts that she hated the most, Barbie and the Bella twins. "One done, three to go"

"Iziah!" The teacher barked finally making her way back to the class. Izzy held up her hands in defeat

"I'm going" To add to the weird tone of the class she looked straight at Rey and smiled. A nice friendly smile.

Iziah went to the office to find Raven sitting there, talk about deja-vu. "What did you do?" Iziah asked.

Raven however gave her a smile "I don't know, I was in the middle of talking to Randy about our science project and suddenly the runner, Gail Kim comes in with a note and it says I have to go straight to the principals office"

"Wow there not even giving us time to fuck up, they're just sending for us at random times"

"What did you do, sorry I mean who did you beat the crap out of?"

Iziah laughed "Eve Torres. I think she may have a concussion"

"Good" Raven knocked her fist against Iziah's "Bout time too"

Iziah looked towards the door before turning to her sister, her serious mask on. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"I was talking to Rey before about what we were drawing and he said an angel in disguise"

"Ok"

Iziah looked around again making sure that no one heard her "When I peaked at his drawing it was a portrait of me"

Raven smiled gently at her sister "Aww isn't that sweet"

"Its not sweet, I want to know why he would do that?"

"Izzy this may sound crazy but go with me, I think it's possible that Rey has a crush on you"

Iziah just looked at her sister, "Seriously Raven, why would he do that?"

Gently Raven patted her hand "He likes you, is that so bad?"

"Yes"

Raven shook her head as she went in to see the principal. She was not liking this, not her visit but this apparent crush Rey had on her sister.


	12. Science

**Chapter 12 Science**

Randy walked home with Raven to work on their project, Iziah and Jamie had walked ahead leaving them to have some kind of privacy. Randy badly wanted to know why she was dragged out but at the same time noting the look on her face he wisely didn't ask.

"So do I have the pleasure of seeing you in a bikini tonight?" Randy joked, his heart fluttered when she smiled. It was like that smile was reserved souly for him.

"Sorry I'm not working tonight"

"Who said anything about working, I say just wear a bikini"

Raven giggled "I knew you hanging out with John Cena was a bad idea"

"Yeah but where are we on the bikini?"

"I'll tell you what if you want it so badly I'll give it to you so you can wear it"

"Sweet. Oh wait if I'm wearing your bikini what will you wear?"

Raven looked to him coyly "What indeed"

Little thrills burst throughout Randy, it seemed John was right. She _did_ like him.

As soon as they got home Iziah and Jamie ran upstairs leaving Raven and Randy alone to work on their project. All the way up Raven could Jamie shouting with glee that soon John would be here and she could win that trophy. Raven had tried to warn her about anything that John could try but she knew that it didn't process, mainly because Jamie was too transfixed on that damn trophy. So Raven went to plan B, which sadly was getting Iziah to keep an ear out. John had better be on his best behaviour or else he would splattered around the house. As soon as John got there Raven had warned him about Iziah, John noted it down and went up the stairs to meet his geography partner. Raven could hear the scream of joy from downstairs.

"So where are your parents?" Randy asked cautiously as they set down their gear and got to work. He had only heard that both her parents were dead.

"Dad's away at work and my mother is in heaven" Raven said matter or factly pulling up the manneqin. "Iziah stole, I mean totally obtained this leagally, for us to use"

Randy laughed "Did she really have to steal it?"

"Yes!" Iziah shouted down the stairs.

"Ignore her, she's an idiot" Raven shot him a look

"Yeah I have a brother just like her, in a way"

"Don't say that Randy, I don't want to live in a world where there might be _two_ Iziah's"

"Sorry what was I thinking" Randy laughed "So whats our plan?"

"Well I'm thinking we cut open the stomach and make it a replica of the digestive system"

"Sounds good" Randy shrugged as they set to work. He got to cut open the stomach while she started making the various organs. All the while they talked about themselves, Randy was happy to hear all about her. He would of been happy to talk to her all night if possible.

"Can I ask what happened it in the office today?" Randy asked gently as they stuck the stomach inside the torso.

Raven just shrugged "It was just another failed attempt to get me expelled for a second time"

"Why did you get expelled the first time?"

Raven didn't say anything for a moment making Randy think that he had crossed a line.

"I tried to explode the football team"

"You made a bomb?"

Raven let out a heavy sigh "They cornered Iziah and started playing grab-ass and we snapped. The next day we put a bomb in their locker room before the big game and well things kinda got out of control and before we knew it, me and Izzy had drawn our knives and started slashing. We were expelled indefinately."

"What got you back in?"

Another heavy sigh "My Dad sorta got some of his friends to "talk" to them"

Randy raised an eyebrow "And that worked?"

Raven laughed "Dad and his friends can be scary, hell get enough pro wrestlers in your face and you'll pretty much do anything they say"

"Your dad's a wrestler?" Randy asked surprised, his own father was a wrestler but he didn't tell anyone that.

"Yeah." Raven pointed to a random picture on the wall that Randy had overlooked. He was more than stunned.

"Your father is Shawn Michales?"

"So they keep telling us" Raven laughed "So what does your Dad do?"

"He's a wrestler too" Randy answered proudly. He admired his Dad, he was good at what he did.

"Well it looks like we have alot in common"

"Is that bad?" Randy asked getting closer to her, Raven couldn't help the nerves in her stomach.

"No of course not"

They just looked at each other intently, searing hormones racing through them. Much to her disappointment and relief Iziah floated downstairs making a very loud interruption.

"Whoops! Didn't know you two were having a moment" She said with glee shooting a look at her twin. "Well just don't do it on the table, I gotta eat there" Iziah laughed heading back upstairs.

Raven blushed at her's sisters' bluntness. "Sorry about her. She has a tendancy to be blunt"

"Its ok. My bro Nate does the same thing"

"Just keep them away from each other"

"Duely noted" They got back to work still talking about this, that and the other thing. Randy didn't know if she felt it but each time her skin brushed his he got fire spreading throughout his system. He badly wanted to touch her all over, he wanted to run his tongue over every inch of perfect skin.

"So I heard that Maryse Oulette asked you out?" Raven said hoping that he had said no. She only heard the beginning of the rumor never the end which annoyed her.

"Yeah" Randy answered but not saying anything else. They worked in silence for a moment before they decided that they had done all they could do.

"Do you wanna come over tomorrow?" Raven asked hoping that he would say yes.

"Sure, I'll meet you after school?"

"Ok" Raven walked him to the door, they were so close that she could feel his body heat. Randy turned and looked at her and just like that, the moment was back. Before her sister could ruin it she lent up and kissed him softly on the lips. Randy was shocked for a moment before responding. Her lips so soft he didn't want to stop. Again it was Iziah's big mouth that ruined it.

"OMG seriously what is this? A brothel?"

Raven lept away blushing profusely, hoping that she would just burst into flames.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Raven. Iziah, as always its been a pleasure"

"Bye Romeo" Iziah grinned as he went on his way.

Raven instantly sunk to the floor wondering what the hell possesed her to do that. That wasn't like her.

"Aww someone likes you" Izzy teased making Raven blush even harder.

"Shut up Iziah"

Iziah turned serious, "For what its worth I think he liked it and you should probably tell him you like him before he starts believing those rumors of the sluttyness"

"No one thinks your a slut Raven!" John shouted from downstairs "And for what its worth Rand likes you!"

Iziah got that evil glare and quickly Raven grabbed her so she wouldn't go up there and murder him. In a flash Iziah smiled happily "Look Cena's big mouth has its uses"


	13. Straight edge apologies

**Chapter 13 Straight edge apologies**

Raven sat by herself as usual in the lunch room peacefully eating her lunch. Jamie and John were in the library working on their assignment and as always Iziah was in detention. So it was just Raven eating her lunch, reading a book ignoring all the looks and whispers. She let out a sly glance at Randy, he was in deep conversation with John and Adam Copeland. Raven was paranoid enough to think they were discussing her.

"Raven?"

She looked up lazily to see Punk looking at her. "What?"

He shifted nervously, possibly afraid that she would sucker punch him in the balls again. "I wanted apologize about yesterday"

She shook her head not believing that this was actually happening. "You want to apologize for trying to get me expelled again"

"That wasn't my intention" He said almost pleadingly

"Oh really Phil, so tell me what was your intention?"

He didn't say anything, he just looked at her trying to find words that she would believe. Other than that punch to the balls she hadn't really done anything too bad to him, just to his girlfriend but as time wore on Punk was starting to see exactly why Raven didn't like Nikki.

"Is that it Phil?" Raven looked at him bored.

Punk let out a sigh "Look whether or not you accept it I am really sorry about yesterday, it was just crossed wires"

He walked away making Raven wonder whether or not he was serious. Bringing her out of the daze Iziah flopped down beside her.

"Is there a reason that douche-bag Punk was over here?"

"He was apologizing for yesterday"

Iziah gave her an odd look "Ok _what_ did happen yesterday?"

Raven let out a sigh as she began to explain what had happened.

_*Flashback!* _

_"Seriously what are you children?" Punk asked of his friends as they all talked in the locker room after PE. _

_"Are you chicken?" Jason Reso teased "Afraid you'll get caught and she'll punch you again?" _

_Punk just rolled his eyes, he was wondering why exactly they wanted to push the psychopath, Punk could only conclude that they either liked her or they were stupid. _

_Adam and Jason started to make chicken sounds at him, that peer presure getting to him. "Fine I'll do it" Punk rolled his eyes going out of the male locker room. They had dared him to do something that Punk considered something that thirteen year olds would do. Go to the womens locker room and steal Raven's bra. Punk didn't quite get it either but he had to admit the thought of holding the materal in his hands was thrilling. Punk didn't plan on stealing it, he planned on making a deal with her, he knew that she would rather avoid violence unlike her sister. He hoped she would listen because Punk didn't want to hurt her, mainly because he had a crush on her. No one knew that and no one could know that. Ever. Punk snuck into the locker room almost like a ninja hoping that the girls would be quiet. If they saw him he would simply point out that he was there to hurt Raven, that would shut them up. It always did. All the girls were gone except Raven, he knew because he saw her bag on the floor. Peeking around the corner his eyes bulged with shock. Raven sitting on the bench, a long needle in hand shooting up. No wonder she was good at sport. _

_Punk slipped out of the locker room and went straight to the principals office. He didn't want to get her in trouble but then again he didn't want her relenting to drugs. She was better than that. _

_Raven was sitting peacefully in science talking to Randy about the project when Gail Kim came in. Today she was the runner which meant she was the messenger. _

_Mr Stassen looked at the paper before addressing the class, "Raven can you go to the principals office"_

_She packed up her stuff majorly pissed that she had to leave Randy. "Guess I gotta"_

_"You can leave your stuff there Raven" _

_Raven shook her head "If my previous visits are anything to go by Mr S, I won't be in the mood for comin back. Laters Randy" _

_After a small chat to her sister she went into the office more than a little shocked that Punk was sitting there too, at first she thought it was about that punch to the balls. _

_"Raven take a seat" For once the principal was being nice. She knew that wouldn't last. _

_"Ok so whats this about?" _

_"Well Phillip has told me some information involving you and before I take any course of action I would like to hear your side"_

_Raven snorted "Thats a first" _

_She raised an eyebrow but didn't comment "Phillip would you like to tell your side of the story"_

_Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing, Punk was in the girls locker room for some reason that he didn't care to share and had seen her with the needle. _

_"Well Raven, were you or were you not doing drugs?" _

_Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing, she knew that Punk believed in straight edge. That was just fact but seriously you have one needle and suddenly your a druggie. _

_"You want to know what I was doing with that needle?" Raven asked trying to keep the anger from her voice. "I'm a diabetic and I needed to inject the insulin before I went into diabetic shock" _

_Punk muttered something that Raven didn't catch. _

_"Wanna repeat that?" Raven said dangerously. Ignoring him she dug around in her bag, pulling out the penmix and the doctors note._

_"Theres the proof now I'm leaving because if I stay in this office any longer with him I'm gonna kill him" _

_Raven stormed out of the office more angry than she had ever been. Her diabetes had never been a problem until the wrong guy saw it and instantly thought the worse. Raven took a long walk around the school, that was just how it was now. Everyone would always think the worst of them, it was Iziah, Raven and Jamie against the rest of the school. _

"So he thought you were shootin up?" Iziah asked again. She couldn't believe it either.

Raven just shook it off "Don't do anything. Just leave it"

"Why so he can tell his friends that Raven Michales is a damn dirty druggie?" Iziah asked struggling to keep her voice down. Izzy didn't care what they did or said to her but no one would get away with hurting her sisters. Ever.

"Let them think what they want Izzy, I've stopped caring"

Iziah sighed noting the look in her eyes "Fine. I won't do nothing" Suddenly her face drained of all colour. "Gotta go, laters" Quickly she flew out the cafeteria just as Rey came in. For the rest of the lunch hour Raven was left alone to her book, it was another story from the author of _Why I never stopped loving you_. Raven was starting to really like her work.

"Raven?"

She looked up again to find the cafeteria empty and Punk looking at her. "Finally peace and quiet"

"Raven I still want to apologize about yesterday"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Fine Phillip I'll bite, why did you even tell on me and might I add what are you five years old?"

He looked at her intently, "Your better than drugs"

Raven just looked at him freaked out "Was that a compliment?"

"It sounds weird to me too" Punk laughed "I didn't realise that there was another reason"

"And now you do" Raven said putting her book away "And now I gotta go because this is creepin me out"

"I am sorry"

"Yeah you said" Raven rolled her eyes. "And now I must go"

"What have you got?"

"English"

"Me too. Wanna walk together?"

"I'd love too Punk but not as much as I wouldn't like too"

He gave her that smirk "C'mon promise I won't be mean"

"If it shuts you up, fine I'll walk with you to english"

Randy was making his way to his next class when he saw them, Punk and Raven walking together and sharing a conversation. Randy couldn't help the jealousy in his veins. Jealousy and searing rage. Raven was his and his alone.


	14. Jealous much?

**Chapter 14 Jealous much? **

Raven and Randy worked steadily on their project, he was being really quiet not saying much and Raven thought she had done something wrong.

"Are you ok?" Raven asked as she put some fake teeth into the dummy's mouth. Their project was really coming along and Raven was quite proud that they had created it together.

"Uh-huh" Randy said not looking at her. He was pretending to be busy with the large intestine.

Raven couldn't help but feel sad, it was like he had suddenly wound up on the enemy's side. Raven could only imagine what Barbie had said about her, something so horrible that he had suddenly turned. She hated it, she had made a friend and now suddenly he was gone.

"Are you mad at me?" Raven asked sick of the quietness, if he was the enemy now then she wasn't going to waste her time in being polite.

He finally looked at her, all kinds of emotions flaring in his system. He willed it to stay inside. "I saw you walking yesterday with Phil Brooks"

Raven laughed pretending that she didn't notice his attitude. "Yeah that creeped me out."

He wanted to ask if something was going on between them but he couldn't, he hated that he was so jealous but he couldn't help it. Raven was special and he wanted her all to himself.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were a tad jealous" Raven teased gently, a small smile showed on his handsome face.

"A little" He could admit, the words tasted of venom but he had to get them out.

"You shouldn't be" Raven patted his hand, a big step for her. "Punk is a douche"

"I heard a rumor that he likes you"

"Ha!" Raven said sharply "He likes me about as much as he likes getting punched in the balls"

"According to John he said he's had a crush on you since you started there"

Raven rolled her eyes "I hate to sound up myself but the only reason he likes me is because of these" Raven jiggled her rather large bust. "And there is no way in hell I would ever give it up for Phil Brooks because thats just gross and the very thought makes me wanna vomit up my insides. Hey maybe we could used them for our project!"

Randy laughed glad that she had made it clear as day that she wasn't with Punk nor would she ever be.

"Anyways I kinda have a thing for you" Raven said quickly adverting her eyes. Her cheeks flushing bright red. Randy tilted her chin so she could look at him

"I kinda have a thing for you too" He kissed her cheek softly "Come with me to that lame dance thing next Friday"

"Is that a demand or a request?"

"It was me asking you out, I could of done it better now that I think about it"

Raven closed her eyes briefly wondering why on earth she was taking this chance "Sure, I'd love to go with you but I ain't wearing no damn dress"

Randy chuckled, his whole body feeling floaty "No offense but that would just look weird"

"What would?" Iziah asked coming down the stairs, she was tired of hearing John's loud voice talk about the population for their stupid country.

"Nothing" Randy said quickly, "I'll see you at school tomorrow Raven" He kissed her cheek before grabbing his stuff and heading off.

Iziah just looked at her sister smirking "Ooh Raven and Randy sittin in a tree!"

"Shut up douche" Raven growled that smile not leaving her face. "Guess what?"

"He's taking you to that lame dance next week?" Iziah asked innocently.

"Were you listening?"

Iziah rolled her eyes going back upstairs "What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I was listening"  
>Raven didn't care, all she cared about was next week she had her very first date. She could hardly wait.<p> 


	15. The dance

**Chapter 15 The dance **

Raven was beyond nervous at this date, she wasn't sure why she agreed because all she felt was nerves. It was so much easier being hated, you didn't have to do a damn thing. You could do as you wanted but to be liked Raven knew she was going have to put in some effort.

"Why did I let myself agree to this?" Raven wondered as Iziah played with her long locks. Raven was the insane tomboy while Iziah was the psychopath with a fasion sense. Both girls saw the weirdness behind that.

"There you look great Rae"

Raven stepped away from the mirror and had to admit Iziah knew her craft. She had on no make-up mascara to bring out her silver eyes. Her long hair was set free so it hung halfway down her back. Iziah had given her some going out clothes which consisted of a skirt and a nice shirt, Raven felt so uncomfortable right now but at least they were black so that was alright.

"Seriously why am I doing this?"

"Because you deserve it now go and have some fun mother, just not too much fun. Guys don't like girls that give it up just like that"

"Yes they do Izzy, thats what all guys want. A slut"

"Sorry I meant _gentlemen_ don't like sluts"

Raven grabbed her charm bracelet off the bathroom sink "I'll be back as early as possible"

Iziah kissed her cheek "Have fun and if you see a chance to spill blood on Barbie, take it"

Raven laughed as they made their way downstairs "They will just confiscate my bucket of pigs blood because they have no sense of humor"

"I know whats the deal with that? I swear I'm the only one that thinks _Carrie_ is a comedy"

Randy knocked on the door nervously, he really wanted this night to go well. He couldn't believe he was thinking this but he hoped that she didn't expect the night to end with sex because that wasn't gonna happen. Simply because thats wasn't how he was rasied, call it old fashioned but Randy believed in those rules whole heartedly.

"Hi" Raven smiled opening the front door, more than relieved to find that he was dressed casually as well. Now she didn't feel so dolled up. He had to remind himself repeatedly of the lecture his father had inplanted in his head because Raven looked simply ravishing. "Ready to go or are you gonna keep staring at my legs?"

Randy shook himself "Sorry, I was trying to figure out the tatts"

Before Iziah could come down and give him the "you hurt my sister your gonna die" speech, Raven took his hand and led him away from the front door.

On the way they talked like they had known each other forever, Randy couldn't believe just how easy she was to talk too. She had completely put him at ease and he no longer felt nerves.

When they made it to the hall Raven's hand which was entwined in Randy's started to shake a little bit more.

"You ok?" Randy whispered, noting the look on her face.

"Yeah just got the feeling that I shouldn't be here"

"You have a right to be here just like they do" Randy squeezed her hand slightly "Come dance with me" His face twisted with disgust, _Cotton-eye Joe _by _The Rednex _was playing. "Figures they gotta play hill-billy music"

Raven gave a shy smile making Randy raise an eyebrow "What?"

"I like this song"

Randy pulled her to the dancefloor "Well lets dance then!"

Raven had never felt this happy before, dancing with Randy was her new favourite pass-time and she hoped that she could do it more often. She felt the eyes staring at her but she didn't care, she liked the song and Randy too much to care. When the song had finished Randy suggested that they get a drink. Raven happily agreed hoping that the simple act didn't cause drama. Aparently that was asking too much.

"Wow can't believe your here" Barbie sneered at her "And typically dressed like your going to a ho-down"

"You best back off or there's gonna be a ho down" Raven smiled falsely like she had given Barbie a compliment.

Randy laughed "Nicely done Rae"

"Thanks I thought so"

Barbie rolled her eyes "She's nice now but she'll turn on you. Afterall she turned on her own sister"

Raven's eyes clouded with hurt anger, after all this time she had hoped that her slutty sister wouldn't be used against her. Throwing her drink in Barbie's eyes she stalked away. Raven should of known she wasn't allowed a night being normal.

Randy found her outside having a smoke, the hurt still in her eyes.

"Gotta spare one?" Randy asked gently sitting beside her on the wall. Raven handed him one along with her lighter. "You ok?"

Raven sighed "Yeah, just hurts is all."

He patted her hand "Forget what she said, I know its hard but at the end of the day she's jealous"

Raven let a slight laugh "Yeah right"

"She is. Nattie Neidhart told me. Apparently she overheard Barbie telling Eve Torres that she was jealous of you, thats why she picks on you"

Raven smiled at him, touched that he was trying to cheer her up "Your lying"

"Yeah but doesn't it make sense that she would be jealous"

Raven took his hand and pulled him up "I'm not gonna let that super tramp ruin my date. I'm gonna go in there and rub my awesomeness in her horse-like face"

"I am so glad you said awesomeness" Randy laughed stomping out the smoke butts.

When they returned a slow song was playing, Raven offered to sit this one out but Randy said no. He wanted a reason to hold her close and now he had one. He just had to remind himself that Raven could turn venomous if he slid his hands around so he kept both hands firmly on her hips like they were nailed there. Her arms around his neck, their bodies swaying to the music. Raven stopped suddenly, straining to listen over the music.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I thought I heard...Jamie" Raven finished finally spying the one thing that was bound to ruin her night. John Cena slow dancing with her little sister. Jamie giggled at the bright lights as John navigated her small body around the dancefloor. Unlike Randy, his hands had no problems circulating her body.

Raven suddenly turned evil "I'll be right back" She stalked up to John, ready to kill him where he stood. To her he had no excuses to be here with Jamie, pawing her body like she was one of his sluts. Raven grabbed him by the ear and led him to a secluded corner so she could have a little chat.

"I only let girls grab me in two specfic areas, the ears is not one of them" He said pulling out of her grip.

"Explain to me what is so hard to understand about staying away from my sister John?"

"She wanted to dance so I took her out dancing" John shrugged like that was a pefect enough reason.

"I thought I told you that Jamie wasn't gonna wind up on your list of whores"

John just looked at her for a full minute before filling her eardrums with his soft laughter.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" Raven demanded evily. Trust John Cena to ruin her night, no wonder Iziah hated him. He ruined everything.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about"

Raven looked at clearly not believeing a word out of his mouth. John let out a sigh

"Ok my rep doesn't help me but Raven I swear I just wanted to take her dancing"

"So you gettin wondering hand syndrome was what Cena?"

John let out a little chuckle "Ok that looks bad but after what I heard today in the locker room I was just protecting my little buddy"

"What did you hear?"

"Brett Dibiase has a bet with Teddy that he could get Jamie into bed. Instead of telling you and getting you expelled again I thought that.." "If it looked like you had gotten there first he would back off" Raven finished for him. "So in a round about way you were being super Cena as always"

John gave her the most genuine look Raven had ever seen from him "I admit when I saw your sister I instantly went to the bedroom but I got to know her and I think she is awesome so there is no way in hell I'm gonna let Brett hurt her because whether you like it or not Jamie is my friend"

Raven shot a look at Jamie, she was talking to Randy about something, no doubt the bright lights. She couldn't believe she was doing this but she had bigger fish to fry at the moment.

"You hurt one hair on that girls head in any way she will tell me, I will find you and I will kill you. Got it?"

"Indeed"

"Enjoy your night dancing with my sister and if you get wondering hand syndrome again I will be choppin those hands off"

Raven made her way back to Randy, Raven told Jamie to enjoy her night dancing and if anything happened she was tell her instantly, even if she had to shout it across the dancefloor. Jamie beamed happily making her way back to John. Raven had to admit it was nice to see Jamie happy and in the company of a potential friend.

"Everything ok?" Randy asked

"Yeah, just had to give Cena the warning"

"Was it necessary?"

Raven let out a sigh, she knew that Randy would hate it that she threatened his friend "Yes because I don't want Jamie getting hurt"

"For what its worth John seems to really like her. He hasn't mentioned one thing about getting her naked which is usually the first thing he goes to. Apparently"

Raven glanced over at Jamie and John, they were happily dancing and Raven noticed his hands were no longer slipping.

"Lets just enjoy our night" Raven smiled pulling him closer. She figured there was always time to kill Cena if it came to that. For now she just wanted to enjoy her night of dancing.


	16. Warzone

**Chapter 16 Warzone**

It was lunchtime by the time Iziah finally caught up with her sister. She had been playing ninja again when she came home possibly so Iziah couldn't grill her about what had happened with Randy. She hoped that he was a gentleman and that the night was enjoyable for Raven cause so help her God if it wasn't.

"Seriously must you be a ninja?" Iziah asked sitting down with her sister. Raven just smiled at her as she ate her yoghurt. Jamie and John were once again in the library, Raven was more shocked that Iziah wasn't in detention.

"So how was the night with Randy?" Iziah asked her eyes shining. Raven didn't get a chance to answer because Jamie and their old friend Yuki crashed down beside them.

Iziah was momentarily distracted with her friend coming back "Yuki! I missed you so much! How was Japan?"

"Really good. And I met someone!"

"Ooh who?"

"It best not be John Cena I've got dibs on him" Jamie interjected. Loudly. Raven glanced over at John. She was sure she saw his eyes flare up with hope and a little bit of lust.

"Its not John Cena" Yuki assured her "Its my brothers friend, Taka"

"Why must Japanese people have strange names" Iziah asked "Seriously whats wrong with normal names like Bill and Fred and Brandy"

"And John?" Raven finally spoke up shooting her sister an innocent look.

"I hate to admit it but yes, John is a normal name. And if he doesn't shut up I'll be coming over there!" Iziah yelled in his general direction. Smartly John just ignored it but did lower his voice about four octives.

"Anyways" Yuki said bringing the subject back on track "His name is Taka and he is sooooo dreamy"

Jamie giggled making them all look at her, knowing Jamie she was laughing at something completely different. "I have a joke in my head"

Ignoring it Iziah went back to her original question "So how was your date with Randy?"

"Good"

"Was he a gentleman?"

"Completely"

"So why are you answering like that?"

"Dunno" Raven shrugged her attention turned now to Ted's younger brother Brett. He was hollering with his friends like usual but his eyes would linger on Jamie for a moment. Dancing with unknown pleasure. Raven had seen that look before and she hated it. Sadly Iziah followed her gaze and went straight to destroy mode.

"So whats the wager?" She may act stupid ninety-nine percent of the time but when it came to Jamie she was the smartest person in the entire world. No one would ever hurt Jamie like she had been hurt. If they wanted to hurt Jamie then they would have to go through her first, and then through Raven. Even then there were still many people to go through but Iziah was first line of defence. No one was going to get through her easily.

"He bets he can get Jamie into bed" Raven said hoping that Jamie wouldn't hear her. Luckily she didn't, she was too busy looking at John and talking to Yuki about her country.

Iziah looked at her sister thoughtfully like she was about to make the most life altering decision "Ok wanna call it?" She took a coin out of her pocket and tossed it in the air.

"Tails"

Catching it smoothly Iziah peeked at it, disappointment on her psychotic face. "Bitch"

Raven smiled sweetly at her sister. She would get to take care of Brett and Iziah was the back-up. It was better that way because unlike her sister Raven knew when to stop.

"And now we be patient and wait for the end of the lunch hour" Raven said, looking at her watch she rolled her eyes. "Screw it, he dies now"

Getting up, Iziah watched her sister intently as she went over to Brett. All nice words had gone and the urge to fight fair was out the window. Raven punched him in the face so hard his nose practically exploded on impact.

"Go near my sister you will pay"

She knew that wasn't the end as she began to walk away, as always his big mouth would get him in trouble.

"I'll do what I want got it slut!" He jeered making Raven stop in her tracks. Even Iziah knew that was bad, her sister's face turning about nine different shades of red. Like she was stalking her prey she stalked back to him. No more talking was done as Raven grabbed his head and smashed against the metal table. He bounced back like a pinball but that wasn't enough for Raven. She wanted to see more blood. Pulling him back so he was on the ground Raven got down and started pounding her fist's hitting his face perfectly. Everyone started cheering fight as Raven just kept punching. When he looked like nothing more than blood and bruising she stopped and wiped her hands on her uniform.

"Stay away from my sister" Raven kicked him in the ribs for extra measure, he coughed up air so at least he was still alive. If he didn't stay away from Jamie she couldn't garantee how much longer he would be that way.

After school Jamie, Iziah and Raven met up so they could walk home. Raven had been given a year's worth of detention for her assult, she expected to be expelled. She knew why they didn't expell her, it meant she would have to quit baseball and that would ruin their perfect season. Something they didn't want.

"Hey!"  
>The three girls turned around to see Cody, Ted and Ted's girlfriend Maryse striding towards them.<p>

"Look its the duck, the goat and the french whore" Iziah grinned, now it was her turn to deliver a beating. Raven got the main target and she got the scraps. Didn't really matter to her because at the end of it she got to destroy something. She _loved_ destroying things.

"You owe him an apology!" Ted demanded of Raven "You had no right to beat him up!"

Raven just laughed "I didn't beat him up, I beat him down"

Ted stepped forward threatenly "Apologize or else"

"Or else what?" Iziah suddenly turned cold. Jamie stepped behind Raven even with her brain injury she knew that Iziah angry was not something anyone wanted.

"You will have to deal with us" Cody and Ted snapped getting in their faces.

"Touch them and you'll have to deal with us"

Cody and Ted looked at the two big men suddenly recoiling in fear. With one last evil look they turned around and retreated, their tails between their legs.

Iziah looked up at Mark and Glen Jacobs thoroughly annoyed. "Thanks alot guys, now I can't beat them down"

Mark smiled gently "We thought we were helping"

"You never help, you just make things worse." Iziah grumbled walking on. Glen walked with Jamie and Iziah while Mark stayed behind to talk to Raven. He went back to that uncomfortable feeling.

"About what happened" Mark started keeping his voice low so Izzy wouldn't hear.

"Nothing happened Mark" Raven waved it aside. They both just wanted to forget that night.

"Raven you can't deny it happened"

"Sure I can besides you know how us school girls are, stupid and all that"

Mark gave a chuckle, "No one can accuse you of being stupid Raven, your sister maybe but not you"

"Lets just forget it happened Mark"

"Ok nothing happened but your Dad" Mark started again rather nervously.

Raven laughed a little "Mark only two people know what happened and I doubt either of us is dumb enough to tell him"

"Your right. So we move on?"

"Yeah I even went out on a date last night"

Mark brightened "Nice. Guy or girl?"

Raven laughed, it was only Mark that knew that she was bi-sexual. She just knew how Iziah would react. Very badly would be her first guess. "Guy"

Mark looked at her seriously for a moment "If anything happens Raven you know where I am. And Glen is here too"

"Thanks Mark"

As soon as they got home and Jamie had raced upstairs Iziah cornered her sister. "So what happened with you and Mark?"

Raven rolled her eyes "You were listening?"

"Of course I was. So what happened?"

"Nothing"

"I promise I won't tell no-body least of all Dad"

Raven didn't believe her making Iziah throw her hands up in frustration "C'mon with all the dirt you have on me do you really think I'd tell Dad what happened with you and 'Taker"

Raven just looked at her wondering if she should tell her. Iziah gasped "You slept with him?"

"No! We just made out a little"

Iziah cracked up laughing "Ooh nice!" She patted her sister's shoulder "Don't worry I won't tell Dad about your grave robbin' ways"

Raven just rolled her eyes and went upstairs. Kissing Mark was good but she imagined that kissing Randy would be a billion times better.


	17. Old memories

**Chapter 17 Old memories**

Iziah just kept staring at the paper the words scaring her more than anything. No, she couldn't be reading what they said. Surely they were wrong and she was imagining it.

"Mornin' Iz" Raven yawned coming downstairs in black cargo pants and her favourite skull t-shirt. Today she decided that she didn't want to wear her uniform, mainly because she couldn't get out the bloodstains. "Are you ok?" Raven looked at her concerned when she didn't answer.

Iziah quickly shoved the paper aside so Raven couldn't see it "Yeah just the usual bad news of the world."

"Are you sure? You look really pale"

"I said I'm fine Raven! Man stop being such a mother!" Iziah snapped grabbing her bag and heading to school on her own.

Iziah was glad when she could get away from her sister, art was her only solitude at the moment and that wasn't saying much because Rey was sitting right there beside her. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye wistfully wondering what it would be like to have his arms wrap around her safely. What it would be like to be truely loved without that constant fear. Shaking it and willing the tears away she looked out the window. Maybe the beautiful nature that was burning her eyes could distract her. Birds flew around the bright blue sky occasionally landing on the ground to pick at worms. She just kept staring out the window, her brain etching up that painful memory.

_*Glorious flashback time!*_

_"Iziah! Get over here now!" His voice commanded of her. Iziah couldn't move, her legs stuck to the floor like concrete. Her small body shook with fear, her insides twisting into many knots. _

_"Get over here now! Don't make me ask twice bitch!"_

_Iziah slowly began to move hoping that he would calm down, praying that someone would save her. But as always no one came. No one ever did. He punched her in the mouth, the pain rattling her system to the core. Blood poured from her lip as her body hit the floorboards. Iziah had lost count of how many times she had been introduced to the floor. After a while she had lost count. He kicked her in the ribs making her finally cry out in pain. Tears forming in her eyes, she always thought that she would be used to the pain by now and she would just stop crying but alas more tears spilled as he kicked her again. _

_"When I tell you to do something you do it! Got it you little whore!" He punched her in the cheek and Iziah swore she heard the bone snap. _

_"Yes!" Iziah choked out trying to block out the pain. She had heard that when your body is trying to survive something life threatening the brain would block out the pain so you could get to safety, alas her brain didn't consider his attack life threatening enough. He looked at her as she coughed for precious air, "How many times do I have to teach you Iziah before you learn?"_

_Iziah looked at him pleading with her silver orbs, she knew what was coming now, this was the most painful part. He made sure it was the most painful part. _

_He shook his head as he undid his belt, "I hate having to do this to you Iziah but if you wanna act like a little slut then thats how I'll treat you"_

_"Please!" Iziah begged "Please don't do this!" _

_He ignored her pleas as always, taking off his pants Iziah recoiled in fear when she saw how hard he was. He got off on hurting her, loved it when she screamed and cried. Tearing her pants and panties away, he let that smile crawl onto his face. The smile that haunted Iziah more than anything. His large body smothered her's, his knee's forcing her slender legs apart. Iziah closed her eyes and actually began to pray to the lord above, she couldn't fight him anymore. All she could do was pray that this was the day he went too far and killed her. _

_"Scream!" He shrieked at her, slamming inside her ripping and tearing at the walls. Iziah refused to scream anymore, her silent tears would have to be enough. He held himself inside her, gripping her head he smacked it against the floor. "I said scream!" _

_*End glorious flashback* _

Iziah let out the most heart wrenching peircing scream as the memory flooded her head and overtook her very soul. Everyone jumped out of their skin before turning to her waiting for her to say something. Iziah was still in her own world, breathing rapidly as though the memory had just happened then and there. Finally she came back to earth and looked at everyone just staring at her.

"Sorry I was..." Iziah trailed off, she couldn't be bothered saying or doing anything to explain it. She just packed up her stuff and headed out the door. Rey looked after her retreating form sadly, he so badly wanted to help her. His heart went out to her. Obviously she had been through something bad to make her how she was and Rey was gonna find out what. Even if it killed him.

Iziah pushed the door to the girls bathroom open just wanting to get away from it all. Splashing some water on her face she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked reletively better than she did three years ago. No longer was she bruised or bleeding. She had gained some much needed weight after being starved to death. Iziah had heard some real horror stories about the kind of situation she was in, she was one of the lucky ones. She had survived. Iziah sighed, she didn't feel lucky because at the end of the day she wished that she had died.

"Iziah?" Raven suddenly popped her head in. It made Iziah wonder how the hell Raven knew she was even there, she figured it was a twin thing. "Izzy whats wrong?" Raven asked gently, noting the tears forming in her eyes.

Iziah sniffed trying not to let the tears fall, shakingly Iziah took the peice of newsprint out of her pocket. "This"

Raven read it, her blood turning cold. "No"  
>Iziah shook her head sadly finally letting the tears fall "Dean's outta prison Raven. He's gonna find me and..." Iziah couldn't finish her sentence, the fear overtook her. Raven swept her into a hug, holding her close and showing her more love than anyone ever had.<p>

"I won't let him hurt you Iziah, not again"

"Promise?"

"I give you my word"


	18. Best country ever

**Chapter 18 Best country ever**

John tried to hold in his aroused groan but it was hard. He and Jamie were once again working on their Geography project. He loved working on it with Jamie, it was always a lot of fun. The only problem was everything that Jamie did turned him on. They were sitting on her floor with various papers, John had to do the writing because Jamie had trouble with writing. They were allowed to work without interruption as long as the door was open because Izzy was sitting right downstairs so she could hear everything that they were saying.

"So as always we need a name for our country" John said trying to distract himself from Jamie's long legs that were straight out in front of her.

"Ooh how about John-nipple-opilus. The country of John's nipples"

John burst out laughing so loud he heard Iziah groan in annoyance. "I don't think that would be appropirate Jamie"

Jamie frowned "Oh then I don't know"

He looked their papers over again trying to come up with a good name. Their country had everything that was required except a name. John looked her over again, she was so tempting and inviting he wasn't sure how he had managed to keep himself under control.

"Well maybe I can come back tomorrow and we can work on it some more" John suggested packing up his stuff.

"Oooh what about blurple?" Jamie's eyes lit up again making John let out a slight sigh of wanting.

"I don't think so Jamie"

Jamie sighed "Alright I'll think about it over night, maybe my dreams will come up with something" She got up and walked him to the door. John paused and looked at her, those blue orbs pouring into his. He wanted her so badly it was his only emotion that he had. Jamie had no idea how she got into the staring contest with John but it happened almost every time he was over, they would look at each other so intently Jamie could feel her insides twisting. Twisting with nerves and excitement. Jamie had no idea what to say or do so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Look at me I'm Godzilla!" Jamie giggled making John laugh again. Iziah groaned with annoyance again. When Jamie looked at John they went back to their staring contest only this time John finally did something. Gently stroking her face he pulled her lips to his's. Jamie tensed up not knowing what to do, this was her first ever kiss. When John pulled away she looked up at him waiting for him to explain, explain why he did that. John couldn't say anything, he had no idea what to say now. Jamie however shut the door quietly and snapped on the lock. John was going to explain this before he left even if she had to lock him in her room forever.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know"

"Did you want to do it?" Jamie asked confused, she never understood why some people did things they didn't want too.

"Yes"

Jamie's eyes lit up again "Do it again John"

He didn't need to be told twice, pulling her lips to his he kissed her intently. Jamie didn't tense up this time, because she saw it coming. Snaking her arms around his neck she pulled him in closer. His lips were so soft and gentle she had no choice but to give in to the power. Jamie pulled away and just looked at him, her face flushed with desire. John only let her breathe for a split second his lips instantly back to her's, she tasted so good he couldn't stop no matter what. Jamie moaned into his mouth, his hand sliding down her chest and under her school skirt. Jamie gasped in shock when she felt his fingers on her underwear. No one had ever touched her down there, Iziah had always told her that that was bad and anyone that did it was evil and should be shot. But surely he wasn't evil. He didn't push his fingers any further, he just left them where they were and kissed her passionately. Prying open her lips he slid his tongue into her mouth, every inch of her mouth had to be inspected and experienced. As their innocent kiss flared up John couldn't take it anymore, he had to push that little bit further. Sliding a single digit into her panties she tensed up again. She should of pushed him away or at least told him to stop but Jamie was too scared. Scared at what he might do or say. Screwing up her courage she got ready to scream, at the last second she stopped. His finger hitting something glorious inside her. A tiny moan escaped her lips as John kept up with his magic. Jamie groaned louder smothering her sounds in his neck. Jamie grasped tighter on his flesh, her legs shaking so bad she thought she was gonna fall. John kept a firm grip on her frame, his fingers dancing over the untouched flesh. Jamie couldn't do anything except moan, thrills of pleasure rocketing throughout her body. In a burst of fire it all exploded out of her. his name exploding from her mouth at the last second. John smiled at her gently, telling her that it was alright at what just happened. He finally took his hand away, shiny juices slipping down his hand. Jamie watched enthralled as he licked his hand clean.

"Best taste ever"

Jamie giggled proud that she had pleased him immensly. John kissed her tenderly again. "I'll see you tomorrow"

As soon as Raven got in from baseball practice Iziah was on her back. "We have a problem"

Raven sat down tiredly "Can it wait 'til I've had something to eat"

"No it cannot wait Venom"

Raven instantly sat up and paid attention, Venom was only used when Iziah was at a crossroad of wanting to kill but knowing that she shouldn't. "Whats our problem?"

"John Cena is our problem"

"And how is that a problem?"

"John was in her room today. They shut the door"

Raven looked at her confused "And?"

"I heard things Venom. Bad things"

"Like what?"

Iziah rolled her eyes back into her skull errupting a loud moan. Raven just scoffed "Surely not"

"I asked Jamie and she just giggled and said something about being Godzilla"

"Fine I'll get to the bottom of it, if it turns out your right then I guess you can hurt him"

"Thank you! Finally!"

**A/N I cannot think of a country name for their project so I'm gonna hand it over to you guys, any suggestion is welcome and the best one will be used and given credit where credit is due! **


	19. Trapped like a rat

**Chapter 19 Trapped like a rat**

When Raven walked into the school with her sisters the next morning she just knew it was going to be a bad day. Just looking around at the faces of the other kids she could feel the bad energy. Oddly enough it was the same kind of bad energy she got when she knew Iziah was in a mood. Iziah herself was in a weirder mood than usual, since hearing of Deans release from prison she had become more and more protective of Raven and Jamie. Dean had always said that if he couldn't have Izzy then one of sisters would have to do.

"I wonder what there jabbering about?" Raven asked as she went past Nattie Neidhart and Beth Phoenix. Both girls whispering madly.

"Who cares" Iziah shrugged looking at her timetable, "Well I've got history"

"So you'll be on the back field?"

"Yeah anytime you feel like joining me, feel free"

"Should you be going to the back field alone?"

"I won't alone I've got my friend barbie with me" Iziah grinned pulling out a wooden bat wrapped in barb wire. "I won't make it easy for him this time"

Raven let her sister go hoping that she would be ok. Turning to Jamie she smiled gently not letting her know that something was wrong. She had been through to much to let Jamie know about it. It would only scare her and that was the last thing she wanted. Raven walked her to maths. Much to Jamie's happiness.

"I'll see you at lunch?"

"Ok Raven" Jamie giggled "Ok lady I love you bye-bye"

Raven let herself laugh as she headed to her own maths class.

Randy wasn't there yet much to her disappointment, so she took her seat at the back of the class and waited patiently for him. She still hoped that he would sit there even after hearing all the psycho rumors. As she pulled out her text book Cody and Ted stormed their towards her, angry beyond belief.

"Why did you do it!" They both shouted at her. Raven lent back in her chair trying to get away from them. She had no idea what it is she did this time but apparently it was something bad against them.

"Do what?"

"You started that rumor!" Cody shouted at her "You are really gonna pay for that!"

Raven was confused as hell, she had no idea what rumor was started but she had a feeling it wasn't good.

"I didn't start no rumor about you guys"

Cody thumped his fist on the table making her jump "The hell you didn't! Because of your big mouth you have ruined everything!"

They stalked away from her and out of the room, everyone whispering about them and what Raven had apparently said. Raven was left confused and slightly agitated. She hated getting the blame for something that she didn't do. Story of her life.

When Randy finally took a seat next to her she instantly turned to him. "Hey did you hear the rumor about Ted and Cody?"

He didn't look at her, busying himself with his textbook.

"Randy tell me what the rumor is because I have no idea what it is even though I apparently started it"

"Did you start it?"

"No" Raven let out an annoyed sigh "I don't even know what it is, how can I start something but not know about it?"

"Apparently you told everyone that there together"

Raven was still confused "So what if they are? Thats not my business nor do I want to make it my business"  
>"Well they take exception to being called faggots Raven"<p>

Raven thumped the desk angrily "I didn't start that rumor damnit"

Raven couldn't worry about that stupid gossip at the moment, she had other things to do. Other things concerning John Cena. She had promised Iziah that she would talk to him and by talk she meant bodily harm. Walking into his english class she pulled out the note that was given to her and gave it to the teacher in charge.

"John you have to go to the office" He drawled clearly annoyed that his class was interrupted. John sighed and packed up his stuff and followed Raven out the door.

"So why do I have to go to the office?" John asked as he began to walk with Raven.

"You don't. I wrote that note so we could have a little chat"

He stopped walking down the deserted corrider and looked at her "About what?"

"What happened with Jamie yesterday"

"Nothing happened"

"Really because she tells it different"

John couldn't control the red that tinted his muscular face. "We kissed. Thats all"

"Well she tells me that you had your hand in a place that it shouldn't be. Is that right or was she lying?"

John let out a sigh "No she wasn't lying"

Raven let out a relaxed shrug "Alright just make sure it doesn't happen again"

John didn't believe that he was getting off the hook that easily "It won't"

Before he knew what was going on she grabbed his left hand and held it against the wall, searing pain rattled throughout his body as Raven actually smacked him with a hammer, her full strength behind the blow. John howled with pain swearing that she had just broken his hand.

"Now I know it won't happen again because if it does I'll be breaking alot more than your hand"

Walking away she left him craddling his broken hand, he just kept thinking that Jamie was worth it.

Raven crashed down in front of Iziah, her face stern and serious. "Give me your word that you didn't start that rumor about Teddy and Cody"

"What rumor?" Iziah asked confused, it was like everyone had heard except the Michales girls.

"About them being gay together"

Iziah cracked up laughing "Oh thats funny!"

"Iziah did you start that rumor?"

"No" Iziah still gasped out her laughter "Whoever started it should be celebrated"

"Its not funny Iziah" Raven snapped "Because their blaming me"

"Just another thing we gotta look past" Iziah said soothingly patting her hand.

Raven shook her head "This is so fucked up Iziah, just when things were going ok something fucks it up"

Iziah tsked soothingly as Jamie crashed down "Hello good people!"

"Hey Jamie. How's school going so far?"

"Good but I haven't seen John at all. I hope he's ok"

"He's fine" Raven said quickly shooting looks with Iziah. "Iziah just so you know Mark might be back later"

"Why?"

"I told Hunter about Dean and he said he would send Mark down to keep an eye on us"

Iziah almost nearly exploded, the last thing she needed was more people knowing what that monster had done. "Out of all the things you've done Raven this is the most fucked up"

"I'm sorry I just want you to be ok"

"Well I don't know if it will be now" Iziah snapped getting up and walking away from them. She didn't want people knowing about Dean and all the pain she had suffered. She just wanted to be left alone. By everyone.

Iziah made it home just after four o'clock, her anger gone thanks to the little bit of weed she shore with the next door neighbour, Marshall. He was the only male she trusted that wasn't family, she thought she trusted Mark but after hearing about that kiss he shore with Raven she wasn't so sure. She knew the damage an older man could inflict. When she got in Jamie was sitting in her favourite chair reading a book.

"Where's Raven?"

Jamie shrugged "I thought she was with you"

"Who walked you home today?"

"John" Jamie said dreamily. Iziah's heart lept into her throat, fear that Raven had been taken by Dean. Flipping up her phone she rung her sister hoping to hear her voice. It went straight to voice message. She knew she wasn't at baseball practice or working so where she was worried her to no end. Calming down about one percent she dialled Randy, hoping that she was with him.

"Hello?"

"Randy its Iziah, have you seen Raven?"

"Uh no. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah bye" She hung up and called the dogs inside. They would have to be her protection now. "Jamie anyone that comes to that door that isn't family you tell those dogs to attack"

"But" Jamie looked at her confused

"No buts girl, you tell those dogs to attack"

"Ok" Jamie shook her head worriedly.

"Lock the doors behind me, I'm gonna go and find Venom"

Jamie instantly locked the doors and sat down with the dogs, Ninja and Demon. She hoped that Raven was ok but she also hoped that no one came to the door. Jamie jumped at the banging on the front door. Fear rocketing through out her. Gentle knocking exploded and Jamie let out a scared scream.

"Jamie!"

Eyes bulging with fear she went to the front door and peaked through the side window. Relief spread through her when she saw her sister Raven. Snapping off the locks she let her sister inside. Jamie's eyes pooled with tears when she saw the blood pouring from her mouth.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, can you get me a towel?" Raven limped to the table holding her ribs. Jamie obediantly fetched her sister a towel happy to help. Iziah banged on the backdoor, her eyes darkening when she saw her sister bleeding. Painfully Raven got up and opened the door and Iziah burst at her.

"What happened?"

"They cornered me after school" Raven spat out wiping her face. Jamie hovering near by waiting for her next direction.

"Those two faggots" Iziah growled "I'm gonna kill them"

Raven spat some blood onto the towel "Leave it"

"What!"

"They will get whats coming to them"

Iziah looked at her sister "What have you done?"

"Nothing yet but wait til I tell Mark that they cornered me and tried to" She quickly covered Jamie's ears "And tried to rape me"

"Did they?"

"No but Mark hates it when a woman is abused remember"

Iziah finally let out a little chuckle "Oh they will be going to hell"

"Yeah in the meantime can you help me into the shower? I think they broke my ribs"

Iziah rolled her eyes "Things I do for you"


	20. Hung out to dry

**Chapter 20 Hung out to dry**

"Maybe you shouldn't go to school today" Iziah suggested the next morning as Raven limped around the kitchen. "No one will hold it against you Raven"

"No. If I don't go it means that they win"

Iziah let out a sigh, she knew her sister's pride and ego. "Just don't get into any fights today, I don't think you could win in your state"

Raven laughed, grabbing her ribs as the pain rippled up her body. "Ok so just some hard truths?"

"Yeah get in their heads and fuck with it"

"Good morning good people!" Jamie cheered coming downstairs. Shooting an evil look at Iziah "I'm not speaking to you"

"What did I do?"

"You broke John's hand!"

"Actually that was me" Raven said putting her hand up "I was giving him a warning"

Jamie looked at heroine not believing that she could do something like that. "But now he will hate me and we gotta work on our country!"

"If he likes you as much as he says anything I do isn't gonna phase him"

"He likes me?" Jamie's eyes lit up.

"He likes her?" Iziah asked not believing it.

"Yes and now we gotta go to school" Raven said grabbing her bag. "The sooner we get this over with the better I'll feel about whole damn day"

Raven kept looking at her timetable in hopes that it would change. Sadly it didn't and it just left her dreading maths. It was her last class right before lunch and she wasn't looking forward to maths in that stuffy building with Barbie. She would have a field day with her currently bruised face. The other thing that was bugging her was Randy, he hadn't said one word to her today. He avoided her when they shared classes and opted to sit away from her. Raven figured it was because of her face, suddenly she repulsed him. Usually she wouldn't care but she actually liked Randy so for him to act this way confused, annoyed and frustrated her all at once. Taking a seat at the back of the class she waited to see if Randy would sit there, she didn't hold much hope of that. She glanced over at Barbie and the Bella twins, they whispered about her and smiled nastily. Maybe for once Izzy was right, she should of stayed home. Randy practically threw himself into the vacant seat next to her. She smiled at him in hopes that he would play nice. He just glared at her before pulling out his books.

"Why are you mad at me?"

He didn't say anything, pretending to be busy with his pencil case.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"You know what you did Raven" He snapped still not looking at her.

"No I don't, maybe you could refresh my memory"

"You slept with Punk" He whispered angrily "How could you do that?"

"I didn't sleep with him, not now not ever. Where did you even hear that?"

Randy didn't say anything, he just glanced over at Barbie. Raven should of known that another rumor would float to the surface, one that could ruin anything that may happen with Randy. There was no way Barbie would tell him that she was lying so as always Raven would have to make her.

"You want solid evidence that I didn't fuck him, listen to this" Raven snapped, painfully she got up and went to the window. Raven knew she shouldn't be doing this with her injuries but getting Randy to believe her took top priority. Deciding it was open wide enough she picked her way to Barbie. Grabbing her by her pretty blonde hair she dragged her across the room. In a flash Raven had her hanging out the high window squealing like a pig about falling. Her friends got up to defend but were stopped by Nattie Neidhart and Beth Phoenix, they hated Barbie as much as Raven did.

"Tell him the truth or I'll let you fall" Raven threatened the screaming blonde. "Tell him you made it up"

"No! Don't drop me!"

"Tell him the truth or I'll drop you" Raven lowered her a little more, tears screaming from Barbie's pretty blue eyes. "Tell him the truth!"

"Ok! I cheated on Cody with John Morrison!" Barbie squealed frantically. Raven hung her a little lower, not expecting that.

"No tell him you made up that rumor about me and Punk!"

"I wasn't lying!" Barbie squealed tussling around in her arms.

"Yes you were! I'd stop strugglin Barb, I'm losing my grip" Raven let her hands slip a little scaring her further.

"Ok I was lying!" Barbie screamed frantically "I made it up"

Raven didn't let her go instead she decided it was time to get more information. "Why did you make it up?"

"Because Punk told me too!" Barbie screamed still struggling. "He told me to make it up so Randy would hate you!"

Finally she pulled Barbie back in and threw her to the floor, Raven had to bite her tongue to stop the pain screaming out of her body.

"See told you I didn't fuck him" Raven spat at Randy. She hated the rumor mill because it didn't matter who started it they always believed the lies about them, no one ever gave them a chance anymore. Raven packed up her books and shoved them into her bag.

"Well its been fun and now I must go and have a smoke." Raven limped to the door, stopping in her tracks she looked at Beth and Nattie "Oh and by the way girls, it was Barbie that tried to have you thrown off the wrestling team and it was Iziah that got them to change their minds. I'll let you ponder that" And with that she walked out the door.

"Hey long time no see" Iziah said brightly sitting down beside her sister. "You know I'm feeling really upbeat despite that monster being loose again"

"And why you feeling so upbeat?" Raven asked with no tone. She was still upset about Randy. Why couldn't they just fuck off long enough for her to be happy. Because school didn't work that way.

"I smoked some weed with Marshall" Iziah beamed playing with the flowers.

"When was he here?"

Iziah shrugged "I'm not sure all I remember was the girls bathroom and his pretty blonde hair"

"And it doesn't worry you that Marshall was in a girls bathroom?"

Iziah flopped down on the grass giggling like mad "Geez Raven in my state I can barely remember my own name how would I remember why Marshall was in a girls bathroom"

"Fair point I guess." Raven shook her head "And your name is Iziah Poison Michales, for future reference"

"Could you write that down for me? I may forget"

Laughing some what she wrote her sister's name on her hand. "There you go darling"

Iziah giggled at the pet name, they always made her laugh, high or not.

"Raven?"

Raven looked up to see Randy looking rather sheepish. "Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

Iziah held her head like she had a hangover "No talking bad"

"Iziah go to lunch, they have munchies"

Iziah sat up just like Mark did on the wrestling, he would of been so proud. "To the food away!"

Randy watched her run with her arms out like she was flying. Shaking his head slightly puzzled he sat down next to Raven.

"I'm sorry"

"For what? Thinking I'm a slut or for believing the rumors"

"Both. I shouldn't believe them but its hard not too, have you heard what there saying about you?"

"Yes I have, its the reason I only have three friends."

"Am I one of them?"

"You were" Raven said icily getting up. "Now not so much"

Randy got up, striding after her. Grabbing her left arm he forced her around and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Why did you do that?" She forgot being angry, she wanted more of his lips. More of him.

He stroked the silver ringlets from her injured face "I like you Raven and I only want you"

Raven smiled as he embraced her again, she didn't care who saw her or even being embarrassed, kissing Randy was simply the best thing ever. No one could take that away from her.


	21. I'm back!

**Chapter 21 I'm back!**

Iziah decided to wag her last class, cooking had become boring ever since they started checking her for cherry-bombs. If she couldn't destroy her cake then what was the point in going. She text Raven as she left the building, telling her that she would be home after four. After she was done in town then she would pop by Marshalls again to have another session. She was walking down a crowded street when she got that feeling, someone was watching her. Quickly she ran until she was in the mall, hopefully she would lose that feeling. After a while she lost that feeling and emersed herself in the gothic shops and art stores. Around half three she decided that that she had had enough of browsing and stealing. She forgot all about that feeling as she walked down the less crowded street. Just to piss her off it had started to rain, not soft gentle rain but hard buckets of rain. Within seconds she was soaked. Growling at her sticky wet uniform she walked faster trying to get out the rain. As she walked she crashed into someone, stumbling back she looked up and her heart threatened to jump from her chest.

"Hello baby, miss me?"

Iziah couldn't move, she couldn't do anything. Seeing him in the flesh had stunned her to the point of numbness. Dean punched her in the face knocking her out cold. Iziah couldn't escape him again.

When she woke up she was tied to his double bed, her uniform blouse already on the floor. She was left in her bra, skirt and panties. Iziah could only breathe heavily, she was back in hell with the monster that had evaded her dreams for so long.

"Oh how I missed you baby" Dean spoke softly pulling off his shirt. "You should of known you couldn't escape me forever Izzy"

"Dean please don't do this" Iziah begged pulling at the confines. She couldn't go through this again, she simply couldn't survive the horror twice.

"You used to love it when I touched you" He drawled running a finger down her face. Terror etched in her silver eyes, she couldn't help the fear that flooded her system. He had more than left his mark on her. Trailing his hand down her face he grabbed her throat choking the air from her lungs. His voice harsh and cold. "You won't escape me again you little whore" Dean let her go and smacked her across the face. "You thought it was bad last time Izzy, just you wait. Its about to get alot worse"

"Please Dean, please don't" Iziah gasped as he ripped her bra off. He growled with pleasure as the tears began to fall. Her small body shaking with fear. She just wanted this to be another nightmare but as he smacked her again she knew it wasn't. She could only hope that Dean would finish her this time. Dean ripped off her skirt and panties, his eyes growing with enjoyment. Iziah naked always managed to get him going, it was better when she cried and begged. But it was the blood that always made it special, he loved fucking her so hard she bled. Iziah could do nothing as he climbed on top of her. He licked the side of her neck up to her earlobe.

"We're gonna have so much fun baby" He growled sliding inside her. Iziah screamed and screamed as Dean took possession of her body again. Her cries only turned him on more, smacking her several times he finally finished. Iziah lay still hoping that she was dead. Tears falling from her face, blood pouring from almost oriphus she had. He touched her face gently, "I don't like hurting you Iziah but you have to learn, you are mine and no one will ever seperate us"

"Dean" She barely whispered "Please let me go"

Dean smacked her again, her nose breaking under his massive hand. Grabbing a fistful of her long hair he made her look at him.

"You are never leaving me again Iziah. We will be together forever." He got off her and started to walk from the room "No one will ever find you Iziah and screaming only serves to amuse me." He left her tied to the bed shaking and crying. Iziah could only pray that someone would come. She didn't hold much hope of that. No one would ever come for her.


	22. Bad things happen in 3's

**Chapter 22 Bad things happen in three's**

Raven dialled Iziah's phone again, it was well after four and Iziah still hadn't come home. She had tried Marshall and all her other usual hangouts. She even dialled Beth Phoenix to see if Iziah was with her. Iziah still wasn't answering and with each ring Raven became more anxious about her sister. She was home with Jamie and the thought of leaving her to look for Iziah was an answer she didn't want to come too. Looking at the clock she decided that maybe it was time to call in the calvary.

"Hello?"

"Mark its Raven, have you seen Iziah?"

"No. Is everything ok?"

"I think she's missing. She's not answering her phone and no one has seen her"

"I'm on the way. I'll be about twenty minutes"

"You take care of Jamie, I'll look for Iziah. I think I may know where she is"

"I'll be there asap"

Raven hung up the phone and called in the dogs. "Jamie anyone that isn't family or Mark you tell those dogs to attack"

"Why?" Jamie looked to her saviour worriedly.

"I have to look for Iziah. Just remember what I said. Mark is on his way now"

"Ok. I hope she's ok"

"Me too" Raven breathed grabbing her trench coat. Thoughts of Dean invaded her head. No! Iziah wasn't back in that hell hole, she was still up town looking in the craft stores. Raven had to believe it because she didn't know what she would do if Iziah was with the same monster that took her unborn child.

Raven walked along main street in search of her sister, her precious ball bat gripped in her hands. If she saw Dean she would fuck him up big time. There was no way she could let Izzy go through that again.

"Raven!" She stopped and let Cody Rhodes catch up to her. Maybe he knew where Iziah was.

"What?"

"You look like your missing something?" He taunted.

"You know where she is? Tell me before I ram this bat up your ass"

He waved a finger at her like she was a disobediant infant. "None of that from you naughty girl"

Sweet pain rattled up her already injured body and Raven fell into Cody's outstretched arms. He smiled at her unconsious body "I always knew you liked me Raven"

Jamie bolted all the doors shut, fear leaping into her system. She had no idea if Iziah would be ok and now Raven had gone to look for her. She prayed hard that both of them came back unharmed and perfectly fine. The wooden front door screeched with life making Jamie scream. The dogs instantly by her side growling.

"Who is it?" Jamie asked terrifyed hoping to hear Marks name.

"Brett! I'm a friend of Marks" He called out. Jamie peeked out the window, not knowing what to do. He smiled at her gently "Mark sent me a message telling me to come, he got into car trouble"

Jamie pried the lock off the door and opened it for him. He came into the front hall, he held the door open for the dogs shooing them outside he shut the door. Jamie looked at him confused and thats when he turned nasty. Grabbing her by the throat he forced her against the wall.

"If I can't sweet talk you into bed then I'll just have to force it" His hands trailed under skirt. Jamie screamed and head butted him as hard as she could. Fleeing quickly Jamie went straight to the backdoor, knowing the dogs would be there. Brett caught up with her easily throwing her to the floor. Pouncing on her he began to rip and tear her clothing. Jamie screamed the house down, clawing at him trying to stop what was coming. Jamie had no idea what was happening but she knew it was bad and she didn't want it. Jamie shut her eyes and suddenly the pain and tearing had gone. Brett yelled angrily and Jamie forced her eyes open. John Cena on top of him punching him repeatedly with his cast. When John knew he was down for the count he got up and went over to Jamie.

"Are you ok?" He helped her up, saddened that she had to go through that. At least he had saved her before he got to the truely horrifying part. Jamie collapsed in his arms, crying and shaking.

"I was so scared John"

He patted her hair softly "Its ok I'm here now"

"Jamie!" Mark yelled barging through the front door. He found her curled up in John's arms shaking and a very badly beaten kid on the ground. "Explain and fast"

John quickly explained what happened and Jamie filled him in that Raven had gone too. Mark called Glen and some other guys,

"You stay here with her" Mark commanded of John "You hurt one hair on her head and I'll be coming after you" Mark trusted John with Jamie but he still had to warn him. Now he had to find the other two.


	23. Birthday present

**Chapter 23 Birthday present**

Rey made his way tiredly up the front steps, school wasn't so bad today. He got to see Iziah only once and Rey found it disappointing, he liked Iziah so much yet she hated him with a vengence. Rey knew it wasn't logical to like someone that hated you but he couldn't help it, Iziah was simply breath taking. If only he could get to know her, who knew maybe they had something in common. Large arms wrapped around his shoulders, Rey couldn't help but jump.

"Hey little brother! Long time no see!"

Rey shook from his grip and came face to face with his older brother Dean. He hadn't see Dean in years, Rey knew he was in prison he was never told why but Rey figured it was bad.

"What are you doing here Dean?" He and Rey weren't exactly close in fact Rey found himself liking Iziah, a girl he hardly knew more than his own blood.

"I got you a birthday present" He said gleefully "But you can only play with it once then its mine"

"I don't want it"

Dean gave him the most eerie smile "Trust me little brother, you want this gift"

Rey sighed and let himself be led into the back bedroom of the house they once shared. Both his parents were gone leaving it to be just him and Dean. Dean went to prison and Rey was left to his own devices. Surviving wasn't exactly hard. He could manage it if only Dean would leave. Dean covered his eyes and pushed Rey into the room. All Rey could see was darkness, not liking this one bit.

"Ok open your eyes Rey-Rey"

Dean took his hand away and he opened his eyes. Tied to the big bed was a naked bloodied Iziah. She was barely with them but Rey swore her eyes expanded when she saw the truth. The monster had a brother, a brother she had a crush on.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Dean said with glee "You can only have her once Rey then she's mine"

"Dean whats going on?"

"Well remember how I went to prison? It was because my girlfriend put me there. She tried to get away from me but now she knows she can't escape. Ever" Dean punched her in the stomach making Iziah gasp in pain. "And now you get to play with her"

Rey wasn't sure what to do, he knew he couldn't take Dean down but he couldn't leave Iziah there.

"So Rey will you play with her?" Dean asked dangerously, if he had too he would kill his own brother, no one was going to take Izzy from him. No one.

Rey shrugged casually like it was no big deal, like he had come across this before. "Sure I'll play with her"

Dean patted his back encouraingly "Thats the spirit little brother! You should feel her wrapped around you, its like heaven"

Iziah looked at Rey pleadingly, she couldn't handle two of them. Hadn't she been through enough?

"Well get on with it Rey" Dean cut through him "I won't wait forever"

"How about some privacy Dean, how can I make her scream while your leering over us?"

Dean laughed, "Oh your so right Rey! I'll be on the other side of the door." He pulled Rey into a bear hug "You get any thoughts of taking her I'll kill both of you"

Rey just rolled his eyes, a sadistic smile on his face. "Only thing I want is to hear her scream"

Dean laughed madly making his way of the room. Rey turned to Iziah and gave her that smile, taking off his shirt Iziah prepared herself for the worst.

**A/N Oooh whats gonna happen! You will find out soon enough I assure you! **


	24. Hell on earth

**Chapter 24 Hell on earth**

Raven pried her eyes open from the dark abyss. She had at least hoped that Iziah was somewhere around. It was just her in this damp bedroom. Raven tried to move but her body was bolted expertly, not one inch of her was able to get free. Pain cascaded through her injured body, the last thing she remembered was Ted and Cody. She just knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Help!" Raven yelled, hoping that someone would hear her.

"Oh good your awake!" Ted cooed coming in with Cody. "We thought you were down for the count"

"What do you want?" Raven barked pulling at the confinds, she had to try and get free. There was no harm in trying right?

"Well you held my girlfriend out a window begging and pleading for life. This is the same kinda thing" Cody started unbottoning her shirt."Well I must say Raven you do have a set of tits on you don't you?"

"You will not get away with this you pig-fucker!" Raven screamed at him. Cody smacked her across the face drawing blood.

"Do not speak to me like that you whore" Cody hit her again errupting another injured scream.

"Ooh my turn!" Ted said gleefully hitting her in the face.

"This is quite fun" Cody laughed hitting her again, Raven could only scream in pain. They took turns punching and hitting her torso, purple and blue appearing through the tattooed skin. The more she screamed and pulled the more they hit her. It was a vicious circle that would never end. Teddy grabbed a whip from his special bag, "I wanna see blood Code"

He whipped her like a dog, tears and blood mixing on her flesh. The more they hit her the more they enjoyed it. It was like a game to them. Cody grabbed her head and held it up so she could see the mess they inflicted "Now tell us did you start that rumor?"

"No" Raven choked, she didn't care if she died she wasn't about to admit to something that wasn't her fault.

"Wrong answer" Teddy hit her again with the whip, blood oozing from its wake. He just kept whipping her while Cody hit her legs with her own baseball bat. Raven was useless against their assult and all she could do was yell and scream and pray for death. Hopefully with any luck she would pass out from the pain. She knew she wouldn't because God stopped listening a long time ago. After a while Raven's body became nothing more than bloody bruising. Her screams bouncing off the walls, she would never stop screaming. They studied their handy work for a moment, "Now what?"

Cody looked at her thoughtfully, "I want to make sure she remembers this day Teddy. I want it in her head forever"

"Lets just choke the bitch to death and be done with it. There is no jury in the world that would convict us"

Cody ran a hand down her bloodied stomach, Raven shrieking at the soft touch. She knew what was coming and already she was losing it, she shook and screamed in hopes that they would just leave her.

"Shut up!" Teddy growled as Cody slipped inside her. Teddy punched her in the ribs as Cody ripped and tore her flesh. This pain was different to the other pain she had gone through, this not only tore her flesh but it ripped her soul. It made her brain bubble with confusion and anxiety. This couldn't be happening to her.

"You love this don't you you dirty whore" Cody taunted her "You love feeling me inside you don't you"

Raven pulled at the bines, screaming anything to stop this assult. Raven knew she couldn't do anything about it and they would only stop when they wanted too.

"My turn!" Teddy said gleefully stripping himself down "C'mon Cody you already had a turn!"

Cody got off her and let Teddy make his way up her body, he didn't care that she was already bleeding profusely he just rammed inside her. Raven's entire body was on fire and it just wouldn't stop burning. She coughed hard and spat up blood, she had screamed for so long that she actually tore her own throat open. With her mouth open wide Cody shoved himself inside her, choking her. She had no control anymore, her body had taken over. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore they stopped.

"I feel like watching a movie" Cody shrugged like what they had just done was nothing.

"What do we do with her?" Teddy asked getting off her.

Cody shrugged again "Lets leave her there. I may feel like fucking her later"

They both laughed madly as they gathered up their clothing. "See you later beautiful" Cody blew her a kiss as they left her there to bleed.


	25. Scream to stay alive

**Chapter 25 Scream to stay alive**

Rey looked at her trying to calm her. She needed to be calm for this to work, if she was frazzled in any way there was no way it was going to work. He picked up his discarded shirt and lent down beside her putting a finger to his lips. Iziah whimpered slightly, she didn't want to go through this again. He lent up and whispered in her ear, his voice soft and sweet.

"Scream when I tell you too" He used his shirt to wipe the blood away, his heart broke seeing her so scared. Rey had to get her out and away from Dean, he knew that wasn't gonna be easy. Rey poked her in the arm and she let out blood curdling scream. Dean hollered proudly through the door. "Thats my boy Rey-Rey!"

Iziah looked at him, a little bit of hope pouring into her veins, she didn't want to feel hope but it was there. Hope that finally someone at last was coming to save her. Rey kept poking her in the arm, his fingers becoming bloody and with each scream Dean jeered at him proudly. He had always wanted Rey to be more like him but he never went for it, until now. He knew it would take someone special and Iziah was the one to turn him into an evil monster. Iziah just seemed to have that effect on people. Rey fiddled with the bines quickly, he needed to get them off so he could get her free. Dean was a master of knots being a boyscout for several years. Iziah screamed again as his nails hit her skin.

"Rey hurry up!" Dean yelled inpatiently "I wanna see her again. I miss my Izzy!"

Rey felt the venom creep into his veins, Iziah was _not_ his and he would make damn sure that she never would be his again. He got her free and pulled her from the bed, now they had to escape but that was easier said than done. Dean burst in tired of being kept from her. Seeing his Iziah free and his brother helping her flee sent Dean into a rage like none other. Screeching like a bull he ran at his brother tackling him to the floor, punching furiously. "You cannot take her!"

Iziah could do nothing but crumple to the floor, she was too weak to fight anything, too much blood had been lost. When Rey had stopped moving he turned to her.

"You dare try to escape me!" He yelled inching his way toward her "Get over here right now you little bitch!"

Iziah couldn't move, her body wasn't listening to her anymore and as always the fear had numbed her.

Dean pulled his belt out folding it in half ready to strike her. She glanced over at Rey, he wasn't moving at all and Iziah feared that her only saviour was dead right in front of her.

"He can't save you Iziah" He sneered at her "No one can"

Iziah shook with the most intense fear, she wasn't gonna survive this night. Finally she would be with her son Damien. Dean grabbed her by her hair and yanked her to her feet, her knees barely able to take her weight. He wrapped a hand around her throat his other hand stroking the scars on her belly. This was just reminder of the worst night she had ever had. The only night that made the other nights with Dean seem _good_. The night she found out she was pregnant due to being raped almost everyday, she told Dean and he just went nuts. He wound up stabbing her over nineteen times in the stomach. She barely survived that night, her baby didn't and she had to live with that memory every day.

"I think its time I finish this. I love you Iziah but I cannot have you disobeying my every command" Iziah glanced over at Rey again, he was gone! Dean tried to punch her again but at the last second he stopped. Rey wrapped the rope around his throat choking him to his hearts content.

"Run!" Rey screamed his brother flailing around like a demented puppet. Iziah couldn't run, she couldn't do anything but watch Dean choke. Iziah slumped to the ground, blood, sweat and tears running down her face. Rey let his brother fall and checked on Iziah.

"Iziah wake up!" He yelled worried that she had let go of life. Iziah just lay there, her bloodied body barely moving.

"Oh you really shouldn't of done that Rey" Dean mocked evily pulling himself up. "I finally see it. You and her! Behind my back! Well now you both shall die, together!"

Dean launched his body at Rey again tackling him to the floor, murderous punch after murderous punch thrown at his face. Rey tried to cover up but his brother was hell bent on killing him. Dean's eyes opened with shock for a moment, sweet pain rocketing up his spine. Before he slipped into the abyss he finally saw something he never thought he would. Iziah standing up for herself and finally fighting back and in her desperation she smacked him with all the pent up rage with the bedside lamp. Dean finally crumpled on top of his brother. Rey shoved him off and pulled himself up in time to catch Iziah.

"Rey" She whispered pleadingly "Please take me home"

He grabbed onto her properly "Alright baby, I'll take you home"

It was bitter sweet for Iziah, limping out of that hell-hole and on her way home. She never thought she would see home again.


	26. Making my way back to you

**Chapter 26 Making my way back to you**

Iziah made it home safely thanks to Rey, he took off as soon as he knew she was safe. Sadly for Iziah she only came home to bad news, Raven was now missing and no one had no clue where to find her. Her uncle Hunter took her to the hospital but Iziah didn't want hospital, she wanted to find her sister. Iziah was promised by Hunter, Glen and Mark that Raven would be found one way or another. Iziah herself made a promise, whoever hurt her was going to pay. No one got away with hurting her twin sister. No one.

Raven lay breathing heavily, panting for life. Since leaving her to watch their movie they had come back and raped her twice more each. Each time was more painful than the last and her prayers of being dead just didn't get answered. Scrunching up her eyes she was forced to listen to Ted and Cody hollering about something. Opening her eyes she got that feeling, that feeling that Iziah was ok. Iziah had fought to stay alive and now so must she. Listening for sound she decided it was ok to try and wriggle free. Looking at the cuffs she knew she wouldn't be able to break them. Biting her tongue she dislocated her hand as much as possible so she could slip out. With both hands free she quickly undid her feet and got off the bed. Raven willed the pain away, she couldn't let it slow her down not when she was so close to escaping. Looking around she knew wouldn't win a fight in this state. Breathing as silently as she could she pried open the window.

"Cody! She's escaping!" Teddy hollered at the top of his lungs barging in and seeing Raven halfway out the window. Picking up her courage she did the only thing she could she slumped down on the floor, letting them think she was done.

"Stupid bitch" Teddy growled "You can't escape that easy" Teddy went to grab her but Raven suddenly had all the life in the world. Smacking him with all her strength, her metal ballbat finally doing its job. Teddy slumped to the ground in the same dark abyss that once held her.

"What did you do!" Cody screamed as a thin trail of blood oozed from Ted's skull.

"Its a flesh wound, he'll live" Raven barked leaning on her bat for support.

Cody suddenly laughed "Raven your in no state to fight. So why don't you just put the bat down and lay back down like a good girl"

"Go to hell you goat raping, pig fucking, son of a whore" Raven wheezed, that sentence hurting more than anything they did to her which was saying alot.

"You can escape Raven but this night will always be with you. It'll haunt you and pull at you. It'll choke you in your nightmares and rip your soul. Forever you have been marked by us and everyday you'll have to live with that" Cody moved and opened the door for her. "Just so you know Raven being inside you was the best experience I had ever had. You were so tight and warm. Just like heaven. Your skin so soft Raven. Your scent will be with me forever, on the lonely nights where your cold and can't sleep just think of me and how I made you feel because we both know you enjoyed it Raven"

Raven didn't say anything, she just looked at him, evil pouring through her veins. She never knew she could hold this much hatred for two people but here it was. Cody charged at her suddenly and Raven swung back. His head snapped back defiantly and Cody fell. Looking at them still barely breathing, she limped out of the room and onto freedom.

Walking home was the most difficult journey she had ever made. It prooved alot of things but mainly it prooved that so many people were cold and callus just like herself at times. For everyone that saw the bloodied, bruised barely breathing girl they left her. No one stopped to ask what was wrong, no one called an ambulance. They just walked on like it was nothing. Raven could barely keep going but that strong will to survive struck her stronger and stronger. If she died now then those two faggots would win and her soul couldn't handle that. She _couldn't_ let them win, not while she still had a choice. Using her bat as a third leg she kept going, she could collapse as soon as someone she loved knew she was alive. She couldn't talk anymore, her throat was too sore and raw from screaming. Finally her bare feet hit the soft grass of the front lawn. Raven knew she wouldn't make it up the steps or even call out for help. Gathering the last of her strength she hurled her bat at the front door hoping the knock would make someone come. Instead it went straight through the window, glass spreading around like sharp snowflakes.

"Damn kids!" Hunter yelled going to the front door. Hurling it open he saw Raven collapsing to the ground. More dead than alive.


	27. Goodbye

**Chapter 27 Good-bye**

It had been almost two weeks since both twins had been to hell and back. Iziah was out of the hospital and making an excellant recovery. Her leg was still bound and she had to use crutches to get around. Raven on the other hand wasn't doing that well. She has been hospital with so many injuries it was still a test of time of whether or not she would actually survive. Internal and external injuries pulled at her. Iziah willed her through as much as she could, holding her sisters hand almost every step of the way and practically being her doner for everything. Raven still wasn't talking, she couldn't utter a single word. Cody and Ted had taken everything from her. Her safety, security, virginity and even her ability to speak. Since the incident Iziah, Jamie and Raven had finally been pulled from school and an inquiry was being made into the situations. Shawn was livid, he was beyond livid. On the school's watch, both of his girls had been beaten and raped, his last girl almost being raped as well. Shawn got himself several good lawyers and some muscle, he was going to make sure someone payed for what happened to them. Raven lay in her hospital bed, various tubing sticking out from her. Due to her throat injuries, she had to be drip fed so her sugar levels wouldn't drop too low. Raven just stared at the white walls, not doing anything other than breathing and the occasional blinking.

"Hey Raven" Iziah said gently hobbling into the room. The scars that Dean had inflicted were still on her, like her own scars they would be there for eternity. Raven didn't say anything but Iziah knew she knew she was there. "I hope you don't freak out but I have a visitor for you"

Raven looked to the door as Randy walked in. He looked so guilt stricken it broke Raven's heart. "Now due to the circumstances Randy I ain't leaving you alone with her. So I hope whatever you have to say is something you don't mind me hearing" Iziah said nicely taking a seat beside her sister. Raven's eyes didn't leave Randy for a moment, he hadn't been to see her since she was admitted and she thought she knew why. He now despised her and like the entire school believed that Raven deserved what had happened. Raven couldn't believe that they would actually think that because as much as Raven hated Barbie she didn't for a moment believe that Babrie would deserve the kind of hell she had been through. Iziah told her that's what makes Raven better than other people, she has a heart.

"I've been away with my family, I was travelling with Dad. I only now just heard what happened" He sat down and tried to take her hand but she instantly pulled it away, shaking.

"Don't take it personally Randy. She does that everyone"

Raven looked at him and smiled sadly, she badly wanted to hug him but she couldn't. It was just too painful.

"Are you coming back to school?"

Raven shook her head while Iziah filled him in. "Dad has taken us out of school Randy. He thinks its better if we're home schooled or travel with him. I'm not sure whats being done at this point in time"

Raven turned to her sister furiously mouthing something and rapidly tapping her finger on the side rails.

"Hold on your going to fast" Iziah said looking at her finger. "Repeat. Slowly"

Raven slowed down and tapped the side railings again, Iziah looked at her wide-eyed "Are you sure you wanna tell him that?"

She shook her head, going back to her tapping.

Iziah looked at Randy "Don't freak out big boy, but Raven has asked me to tell you that she's sorry and she loves you"

Randy looked at her confused "Why are you sorry?"

Raven merely pointed at the state she was in. "Raven what happened wasn't your fault. You have no reason to be sorry"

A singe tear slipped from her face, tapping the side again.

Iziah looked at him sadly "Raven says she loves you but this is good-bye"

"Good-bye?"

"Yeah she can't do it. Not after what happened. She wants you to move on"

Randy looked at Raven defiantly "I'm not leaving you. Your stuck with me. Get used to it"

Iziah shot him a look, a look of gratitude. Finally someone that deserved to be with her sister.


	28. Torture

**Chapter 28 Torture**

After months in the hospital Raven was finally allowed to go home. She had been through countless operations to save her life but at the end of the day, Raven wasn't sure she wanted her life saved. Cody was right, that night was with her forever and at night she still dreamt about it. When she closed her eyes, Cody and Ted was who she saw and she always crashed to reality with her silent screams. She still couldn't speak, she just couldn't do it. There was no point talking anymore. It did no good. Due to what happened Shawn was given as much time off as he needed to be with his girls. Iziah seemed to bounce back almost instantly, she was smiling and happy. Her leg was still bound but she was pretty much her usual self. Shawn figured that it was a cover, she wanted to be strong for her sister. Iziah limped downstairs on a bright sunny afternoon to grab a snack and share polite conversation with her father.

"Hey hows your sister?"

"Still at the panio" Iziah answered. Since being home Raven had only studied, played mega-drive and the panio. She just lost interest in everything else.

"And hows Jamie?"

"Can't remember a thing about what happened and still doesn't know why Raven is sad and I don't think we should tell her. On the plus side her project is almost finished so I can give her this" Iziah held up a trophy she had made. Since Jamie was pulled from school her hopes of winning the trophy was lost but Iziah had somehow managed to convince her father to let John and Jamie still work on it. It made Jamie happy to work on her country.

"I'm glad that boy has one loud mouth"

"Tell me about it" Iziah laughed "Anyways I must admit John has been very caring towards Jamie. Apparently a kid at school said one little remark about Jamie and he lost it. John was suspended for a week for his defence of Jamie"

Shawn chose to ignore that statement, it was best he did. Looking at Iziah he patted her hand "And how are you?"

"I'm good"

"Really?"

Iziah shrugged painfully "I'm not gonna get over what he did but I've learnt to embrace it. He can haunt me all he wants but I ain't letting that fucker control me anymore. I'm the boss of me, not him"

"Do you think Raven will ever get there?"

Iziah let out a little sigh "She will eventually but at the moment she's gotta go through the stages. All we can do is be there for her"

Raven walked through the kitchen door and went straight to the fridge.

"Are you ok Raven?" Shawn asked softly. Raven just looked at him obviously.

"Yeah I know stupid question but still"

Raven just reverted to sign language, it was her only form of communication now. Iziah was the translator most of the time.

"She said she's fine"

"Are you hungry?"

Raven shook her head pulling out a yoghurt. _But I gotta eat right? _

"Thats right Raven, you do have to eat."

"Raven I want you to know that I'm proud of you." Shawn started gently, Raven looked at him intently. "You survived what most girls couldn't"

Raven flung her hands around madly before stalking back to the panio. Iziah let out a low whistle.

"What? What did she say?"

"She said she wished she didn't survive. She wanted to die"

Raven slid back to the panio seat, she had devoured her yoghurt in a flash. She steadied her fingers on the keys ready to play. The sounds of _Fur Elise_ comforted her, the soothing tune bought her more solitude than anything. Iziah slid on the seat next to her, heart broken at the way her sister was.

"Raven I'm sorry I let this happen to you"

Raven shook her head, she didn't blame Iziah. She only blamed herself. She should of been stronger than she was.

"Look I know this is the last thing you wanna hear but I know what your going through, I really do you know that. Just don't shut us out Raven, we only want to help. I know right now you just want to die but trust me its not worth it. You know what the best part is? Rubbing it in their faces that you survived. Sure you have the markings but your stronger than any scars you have. Don't let them win Raven because we both know thats not what the old you would do. The old you would stand up and gloat that your still in one peice. Like remember that time that three of them beat you down and you stood up and asked for more? You wouldn't let them win even though you were in hospital for weeks on end. You still showed them you were boss"

Raven smiled sadly at her sister finally reaching for her hand. Iziah pulled her into her arms and just held her.

"We're all here for you Raven. Just don't forget that"

_Thank you_

"Iziah!" Shawn shouted from upstairs "Get down here!"

"Wonder what I did this time" Iziah giggled making an old Raven-like smile come out.

Iziah got downstairs to find Randy standing at the front door. She hadn't seen him in months and it just made Iziah think that he didn't mean a word of what he said at the hospital.

"Friend or foe?" Shawn asked ready to superkick him. Another unconsious teenager wouldn't make a difference to him.

"Friend" Iziah said tightly "She's busy"

"Please just let me see her" Randy asked, almost pleading.

"Tell me why I ain't seen you for months Randy and I'll see" Iziah said leaning on her crutches waiting for his pathetic excuse.

"I wanted to give her time to breathe plus I didn't think she would want me around"

"Ok that is pretty good" Iziah conceeded, he was trying to put her sister first. "Alright come with me. I'll take you too her"

Randy followed Iziah glad to be away from Shawn through to the room with the panio. He didn't go in straight away, he just lent against the door frame and listened to her play. Like almost everything else she did, it was flawless.

"Touch her and I'll rip you a new one" Iziah warned as Randy finally sat down beside her. Iziah felt a little better seeing her sister's eyes light up. She missed Randy despite what she had been through.

"It sounds beautiful Raven"

She smiled a real smile as she began to play again. For the next half hour Randy sat with her listening to her play. After a while he had to go home but he had already made a life long promise. Ted and Cody would never again see the light of day.


	29. Sweet sorrows

**Chapter 29 Sweet sorrows**

Iziah and Jamie were enjoying their breakfast when Raven came downstairs. It was a rare morning that Shawn actually allowed them to be home alone. He had to sort some things out with work so he left the girls to their own devices. Iziah checked in with him every half hour to let him know that they were still ok.

"Morning Raven!" Jamie squealed happily, she hoped that Raven would say good-morning happily but instead she just grabbed a yoghurt from the fridge and went back to the panio. Iziah wasn't sure when Raven would ever talk again she wasn't even sure if she could. Jamie looked to Iziah sadly

"Is Raven mad at me?"

"No honey of course not"

"Then why is she sad?"

Iziah sighed wondering just how much she could tell her sister "Someone hurt her Jam"

"They did?" Jamie gasped, her eyes wide. She couldn't imagine someone hurting Raven. To her, Raven was superman.

"Yeah, they hurt her pretty badly and thats why she's sad"

Jamie looked to Iziah thoughtfully "Why would they hurt her?"

"Because those cock-sucking faggots have a death wish. Oh they best watch themselves once my leg heals"

"Your going to hurt them?"

"Oh yeah"

"Good because I refuse to live in a world where they can get away with hurting Batman" Jamie said finishing her cereal. Iziah watched her somewhat sadly. Many times she wished she had Jamie's inpediment, it would be so great if she could just forget everything. Jamie hummed to herself while she ate, no cares in the world. No monsters that invaded her dreams, no nightmares of the most horrible and everything was ok. Iziah looked at Jamie thoughtfully, maybe she was the one to bring Raven back, other times she found that if she wanted Raven to do something it was always best to send Jamie to ask for it afterall no one could say no to Jamie.

"Jamie I have to go next door for a while, can you do the dishes?"

"You know I'm not allowed to do dishes by myself" Jamie giggled, the last time she did the dishes by herself she inhaled almost half a litre of dishwashing liquid, the bright green liquid was just too good to resist. Jamie had bubbles coming out of her for weeks.

"I'll see if Batman can help you" Iziah waggled her eyebrows at her sister making Jamie giggle in glee.

Raven trudged downstairs after Iziah had yelled for the fifth time, she didn't want to be downstairs she wanted to be in her room playing the mega-drive. She shot her sister an evil look at being disturbed.

"Can you help Jam with the dishes?"

Raven shrugged, going to the sink she started to fill it up with water.

"I'll be back asap, just gotta do some stuff at Marshalls" Iziah picked up her cellphone and sent her father a message. Raven just started the dishes, the faster she did them the faster she could escape. Iziah left them alone hoping that by the time she came back, Raven would be her old self, or at least speaking.

"Isn't this fun Raven?" Jamie asked bouncing from foot to foot. "I like doing dishes with you Raven"

Raven couldn't say anything, she knew there was nothing physical that stopped her from talking, her throat had healed perfectly thanks to her sister's donation but Raven couldn't do it, what could she say to make it all stop? What good would speaking do now? She had spent hours with those two monsters screaming and it did nothing but tear her throat open.

"Raven why are you so sad?" Jamie asked gently, she wanted to know the full story.

Raven just shook her head, a stray tear screaming from her eyes. Jamie looked at her hurt, wiping the tear away she looked at Raven sadly. "What happened to you Raven?"

She shrugged from her sister, her touch feeling inhumane now. She couldn't handle the feel of human skin anymore. Just another thing they had taken from her.

"Raven tell me what happened!" Jamie squealed pleadingly, tugging at her hand.

"Just leave me alone!" Raven yelled suddenly no longer could she handle it anymore. It just had to stop. "I just want it all to stop and I don't want this anymore!" Raven threw down a stack of plates angrily. Jamie jumped back in fright, this wasn't her sister. Raven kept throwing dishes at the wall, finally letting the anger come out. "I wished they had killed me! It would be better than this hell hole!"

"Raven" Jamie looked at her terrifyed hoping Iziah would come home. "Please don't say that"

"No! I want you all to leave me alone forever!" Raven yelled flinging porcilin everywhere. Scared and crying Jamie ran out of the house not looking back. Raven sunk to the ground shaking and crying. She had no idea what she had just done.

"Raven!" Iziah burst in spying the mess. "What happened?"

Raven told her what happened and how Jamie ran away. "Iziah what if she gets hurt like we did?"

"I won't let it come to that Raven"

Jamie just kept running, she knew where she was going to a point. She just hoped he was home and that he wanted to see her. She pounded on the wood in hopes that he would answer the door.

"Hello?" An ederly gentleman said looking her up and down.

"Damn I have the wrong house" Jamie sniffed wiping her tears away. "I was looking for John Cena"

He smiled at her gently "Next door honey"

"Thank you kind old man. I shall tell my sister you were nice to me" Jamie sniffed again walking out the gate and next door. She tapped softly on the door hoping that John would answer.

"Jamie" John looked to the young girl stunned.

"Sorry you said if I wanted to talk unless your too busy" Jamie mumbled fiddling with her jersey. Those butterflies she always got came back, the ones that would only appear in his presence.

"Not busy. C'mon in" John held the door back for her. Jamie stepped in and looked around, his house was huge.

"Where's your family?"

"They all went out for a while while I studied"

"Sorry I just really needed to talk to you"

John pulled her into a hug "Its ok Jamie I'm here anytime you need me"

She hugged him greatfully, right now she really needed him. "She hates me" Jamie gulped trying not to cry.

"Who hates you?"

"Raven" Jamie sniffed "She hates me"

"Raven doesn't hate you Jamie" John soothed, he knew better than anybody just how much Raven loved her little sister. She had gone through almost an entire football team to proove that point.

"She's just so sad now. She wanted to die"

John hugged her tighter not knowing what to say, he had heard the rumors about what had happened to the twins. Randy and Rey were livid, to his surprise so was Phil Brooks, Adam Copeland and Barbie Blank. They had more friends than they realised.

Jamie pulled away and wiped her eyes on her sleeve "Sorry I burst in John. I just had to be with someone that wasn't mad at me"

He stroked her face lovingly "Jamie, Raven isn't mad at you, trust me of all the people she could be mad at, your no where near the top"

She smiled through her tears "Promise?"

"I give you my word" John lent down and kissed her sweetly. John felt her smile through the kiss, he loved having that effect on her. Ever since that day in the bedroom they had been in a secret relationship, stealing kisses and light fondling whenever they could get away with it. They used their project as a reason to hang out, they had actually finished it months ago. John pulled away and looked into those clear blue eyes. He swore he could see straight into her soul if he looked long enough. John was already in too deep, he may of been young but he knew love and he loved Jamie more than he had ever loved anybody. He swore to himself day and night that he would do everything in his power to protect her. He wanted no one else except Jamie, he couldn't go without her and he refused to try.

"More kisses" Jamie giggled gently pulling him closer. John embraced her again just loving how perfectly her lips moulded against his.

"Oh this is just awkward"

They broke apart to find his two brothers standing there, goofy smiles on their faces. Jamie giggled in John's arms "You must be brothers. Hi I'm godzilla, I mean Jamie"

"I'm Steve and this is Matt" They said politely shooting a look at John. Looks of approval, she was certainly an upgrade in comparrison to Eve Torres.

"I think I should go now" Jamie blushed, meeting new people still scared her a little.

"Got some buildings to crush I take it?" Matt teased, smiling at her. He decided that if John didn't want her he would happily take her. She certainly was beautiful.

"Yes! Finally someone that believes I'm godzilla"

"C'mon Jam, I'll walk you home" John offered his hand causing his brothers to start the teasing. John didn't like the way they were looking at his girlfriend.

The walk back was the most normal John had ever felt ever since hearing about what had gone down. Jamie was back to her usual self and John was thrilled that he had helped her. He hoped that Raven would get better, Jamie needed her far more than she realised. John walked her right up to the gate, he knew going in would raise questions, questions he didn't feel like hashing through right now. He gently kissed her cheek, "Anytime you wanna talk, text me."

"Thank you John" Jamie kissed him fully on the mouth needing his lips before she went back inside.

John closed his eyes in bliss, Jamie's kisses both aroused and guilty at the same time. Jamie watched him retreating before she went inside. As soon as she got inside Raven wrapped herself around her furiously.

"Don't ever run away again" Raven whispered more scared than anything. "I am so sorry for what I said Jamie"

"Its ok Raven" Jamie hugged her tightly "Please don't be sad anymore Raven, I need you to stay"

Raven entwined her hands in her long blonde hair. "Don't worry honey, I ain't going no-where. I promise"


	30. Starryeyed

**Chapter 30 Starry-eyed**

Iziah bit her lip as another jolt of pain errupted in her system. It was a lot harder to sneak out of the house when one of your legs refused to work. Quietly she slipped outside and hobbled quietly next door. She knew that this would really send her father over the edge but she couldn't control it anymore, it was just something she had to do. Iziah thought that she had finally been driven crazy like her sister, afterall this wasn't something that usual victims did. Apparently. Iziah tapped on the windows of the back bedroom several times before a light came on.

"Izzy?" Marshall said sleepily, his blonde hair all over the show. "Little late for a session don't you think?"

"I'm not here for a session, I want to use your car"

He just looked at her "You can't use my car Iziah, your injured and you shouldn't be going out at half one in the morning"

"What are you my father?" Iziah rolled her eyes "Just give me the keys and leave me be or I'll tell my father exactly what you have been giving me"

"You wouldn't" His eyes widened then sunk down again "Yeah you would" He muttered some insults under his breath as he went into his jacket pocket. "One scratch on my car and I'll own you for life. Got it?"

"Loud and clear Marsh," Iziah took the keys and smiled greatfully "I'll be back before six"

"As you always are" Marshall muttered as she once again started up the car and sped away. She had been doing this for about two months now, Marshall had no idea where she went or why and he didn't want to ask. It was best not to when you're dealing with Iziah.

Iziah slowed down as she got to her spot, looking at the little watch on her wrist she pulled out the crutches and proceeded to head out into the night. Hobbling up to the bonnet she gingerly took a seat on the hood. Iziah shivered a little from the cold, soon she would be warm and everything would be ok again.

"Sorry I'm late" A soft voice cut through her, any other time that voice scared her beyond belief, now it soothed her. He took a seat next to her on the hood. A soft blanket covering them both. Iziah sighed dreamily shifting closer to him. Gently he held her in his arms.

"The stars are so beautiful" She said wistfully, he squeezed her body closer to his.

"Not as beautiful as you Iziah"

Izzy giggled, never had she been looked after like this. Never had she been complimented like this. She sighed again hugging his frame. He felt so good next to her, she never wanted to let him go.

"So any devious plans yet?"

She looked at the stars again, they were like candle light on a romantic date. "Not so much devious as they are evil"

He chuckled "As long as they scream, you know how I like screams"

They sat in silence for a while, staring at the stars happy to be with each other. Finally he spoke up "Are you sure you want to do this Iziah?"

"I have to do this"

He nodded at her, his brown eyes filling up with sadness.

"Can I ask you something, and answer honestly because thats all I ask. Do you love me?"

"Yes" He spoke through the silence.

She finally smiled up at him "I love you too Rey"

Right up until six they stayed in each others arms looking at the stars. When Iziah left him she knew that this was wrong and weird and no one would understand. The monster's brother was her angel in disguise.


	31. Taking care of business

**Chapter 31 Taking care of business**

Iziah crawled out of bed around half past two, the scent of Rey still with her. She loved her nights under the stars with him. It felt like it was just the two of them in the world. She loved him holding her close, his body a perfect fit to her own. With Rey she felt safe and secure, she didn't have to worry about him suddenly turning evil and hurting her. Pulling on some clothes she gingerly put her injured leg to the floor, it was still injured but Iziah decided that today was the day. The day where she got Raven's revenge. After she was dressed she sat down at her desk and wrote down a few things, nothing too important just a few things she had to remember. Looking at the time she heaved a sigh, it was now or never. Grabbing her bag of goodies she headed downstairs where she was confronted with her fathers icy stare.

"Where were you last night?" He demanded at her.

"In bed asleep"

"No you weren't, stop lying Iziah"

"How do you know I'm lying?" Iziah asked getting a snack bar from the pantry.

"Because your sister woke up last night screaming, after I checked on her and Jamie I went to check on you and you were gone"

"I went out" Iziah shrugged going to the table hoping that this was the last of the conversation.

"Where did you go Iziah?" Shawn repeated

"Just out looking at the stars"

"And you couldn't do that from your bedroom?"

"I just needed to get out Dad, I'm sorry I worried you"

Shawn looked at her suspiciously "Were you with him?"

"No"

"Yes you were! Don't lie to me girl!" Shawn yelled "I don't want you anywhere near him Iziah!"

"But I love him!" Iziah shouted little tears springing to her eyes. She suddenly realised just how much she loved him and how wrong it was to love him.

"Iziah that man doesn't love you!" Shawn yelled again "You are to stay away from him" This was too much deja-vu for Shawn. He fought with her like this over Dean and in the end he relented and let her be with him. Thanks to his own leniance his daughter went to hell and back. There was no way Shawn was going to let that happen a second time especially with Dean's brother.

"No!" Iziah stomped her crutches on the floor. "I love him and he loves me and your not gonna stop us being together!" Iziah stormed up and hobbled to the door. Shawn grabbed her and threw her back in her seat. "You are to stop seeing him right now!"

Iziah smacked him across the mouth with her crutches and Shawn fell back to the carpet stunned. He could do nothing but watch as Iziah made her way out the door.

"Iziah" He said sadly but she didn't stop she just left without another word.

She hobbled angrily to her destination, her little fight with Shawn prooved to be useful fuel for her anger. Not that she needed more fuel, she had enough to be angry at. She couldn't believe she was doing this, it could all back fire on her and she could actually die. Iziah didn't care, she needed this as much as she needed air. Going through her bag she found her tasor, this was going to be so much fun, she felt herself tingle with excitement. Knocking on the door was hard but she managed it, somehow.

"Iziah?" Dean looked at her in surprise. Since his attack he had gone into hiding but no one could hide forever. Electricity circled throughout his body and he dropped to the floor. Shaking her head annoyed Iziah got to work.

Dean came too in a haze, his limbs were bound and pain had become his master now. "Iziah" He called out weakly hoping that she was gone.

"Does this hit a little to close to home Dean?" She smiled sweetly at him, twisting her hunting knife in her hands. "Do you really think that I wouldn't get revenge? Do you know but at all?"

"Let me go you little whore" He snarled, he thought that she still feared him, he was the one in control, not her.

Iziah punched him in the face "Shut up you disgusting little worm"

This Iziah was new to him, he was used to her crying and begging, now she seemed to be nothing but pure evil. All emotion gone from her body, she was just a raw monstrosity now. Iziah kicked him in the ribs, spluttering words tumbling from his mouth. Going into her bag of tricks she pulled out a bat, "Do you remember the time I came home one minute late and you punished me?"

Dean could only nod, he remembered every beating he gave her, they served as sexy fantasies. Iziah smashed his kneecap making the most delicious scream errupt from his mouth.

"You broke my leg." Iziah hit him again "And this is for everytime you threw me into the wall, for everytime I was treated like a dog, for every bone you broke and every tear I cried" She just kept hitting him, screams and bruising appearing in her wake. Iziah finally stopped, a little out of breath. Pulling up her knife she gave him the most scary insane look, pulling down his jeans, her face twisted into that creepy smile. "And this is for every time you raped me" Her hand shook for a moment, and for a split second she had doubts. Dean took advantage of it,

"You can't do it can you? Just realise it Iziah. You are my bitch, you always have been and always will be. Now untie me and I might think carefully about not fucking you one last time"

That was all it took, Iziah grabbed his penis in hand and with one foul swoop it had come away from his body. Like a doctor she opened his mouth and forced the bit of flesh down his throat. He was litterly choking on his own privates. Iziah went back to his privates, not being able to stop she started to stab him, blood flying every which way. Dean was quickly losing life and in one final act of insanity she licked the lenth of the knife, the blood surprisenly sweet on her tongue. Iziah quickly washed up and changed her clothes, all that was needed was in her bag.

"Well its been fun but I've got another two ass clowns I've gotta kill. Cherrio" Iziah giggled as she grabbed her stuff and left him to bleed, like he had done so many times to her.

Iziah took another deep breath as she walked up the steps to Cody's house, she couldn't believe her plan was finally set in motion. She knew she had to take it a little easier because her leg was badly starting to throb. Pushing through the pain barrier was easy, you just had to focus on something. For Iziah she was focusing on what those two bastards had done to her sister. They were not going to get away with it, even if it was just a harmless beating, she would have revenge for her sister. Iziah barged her way in, she knew they were alone together studying, she had planned it that way. In a flash Iziah had put them both on the ground with her trusty tasor. Once they were down she couldn't control herself. Iziah just started beating them, punching and kicking. They wouldn't feel it right now but once they woke up they would feel it all. She stopped as she got to the point of almost no return. They were bloodied and bruised just like Raven was. Stripping them of their shirts she put the last demonic part of her plan into motion. Their bruised broken bodies would always have her mark. Pulling up the tattoo machine that Marshall let her borrow she began to tattoo them. _I'm a sadistic rapist that should be shot. _

Pulling everything back into place she got changed into her third set of clothes and headed back home. She checked the time, surprised that it was clocking over to four thirty.

When she got home her father was on the phone, frantically calling various people about her whereabouts. "Never mind she's home now" Shawn put down the phone and rushed to her. "Don't ever do that again"

"Sorry Dad. I had to take care of some business"

"What business?"

"I went over to see Rey. I told him that we can't be together anymore"

Shawn hugged her greatfully "Iziah I'm only doing this to protect you"

"I know." She hugged him tightly, for the first time ever she felt bad about lying. "I love you Dad"

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Iziah"


	32. I won't resist

**A/N **So this is the end, I hope you have enjoyed it and remember hit that review button!

**Chapter 32 I won't resist**

Normal. Thats what the beautiful Saturday felt like. At least it did until the police came knocking. Shawn had gone out to do some errands leaving Iziah, Raven and Jamie alone to be normal girls for a few hours. When Iziah let the two policemen in the house Raven's eyes lit up with hope. They were coming to tell her that Cody and Ted had been arrested!

"Iziah Poison Michales, you are under arrest for the assult against Ted Diabase, Cody Rhodes and Dean Mysterio" They started, Raven swore her heart exploded right then and there. Jamie looked to everyone confused, she had no idea what was going on.

Iziah however smiled nicely "Alright I'm coming guys, I won't resist arrest" She looked at the other girls "Just let me say good-bye to them first. Then I'm all your's"

They looked at her hard, she seemed all fine about going to prison. "Alright you can say goodbye"

Iziah breathed in relief, "Raven I did this for you, now I'm gonna be away a while but I want you to concentrate on getting better. Thats all I ask now." Turning to Jamie she looked at her sister gently "Jamie I have to go away for a while, I did some bad things to some bad people. Now I need you to do me a big girl favour"

"What?" She looked at Iziah tearfully, all she heard was Iziah was being ripped away from her. Again.

"I need you to look after Raven, she's gonna need you. I need you to be me for a while"

"Ok Iziah" She hugged her tightly before Iziah was handcuffed.

"Dude not so tight, I'm not going anywhere except prison" Iziah laughed "Thats gonna be a lot of fun. Off to the show we go!" Iziah was the first one down the steps practically bouncing with excitement.

Raven and Jamie could only watch sadly as Iziah was ushered into the police car a happy smile plastered on her face. Raven closed her eyes sadly wondering how the hell she was going to explain this to her father.

"Hey guys could we make a couple of stops?" Iziah asked from the backseat, she didn't expect them to say yes but still she had to try.

"Where?" One of them asked gruffly looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Just to a couple of houses, I need to send some messages to some people" Iziah laughed at their reactions "No not destructive messages, I just need to ask a friend or two to feed my fish"

The two men looked at each other wondering if they should trust her, with her brutal assult she already showed that she was ruthless and dangerous.

"If you try anything" One of them warned making Iziah laugh again.

"I'm not gonna try anything, I just want to do some meaningless talking. Thats it I give you my word"

"Which way am I going?" He finally asked. Iziah gave him directions to a ordinary looking house.

"A little help here, I have not got use of my hands guys" Iziah said obviously. The bigger of the two got out and opened the door for her. Iziah got out and went straight up to the front door. Because she couldn't use her hand, she banged on the door with her head.

"Not my smartest idea" Iziah moaned with pain. Soon enough she heard those footsteps. John was more than shocked to see Iziah standing there in handcuffs.

"Iziah?"

"Now that we've established who I am, I have a message for you. I'm going away for a long while and I need you to look after Jamie"

"What happened?"

"That doesn't matter now, just look after Jamie and so help me God if you don't look after her. I will be free eventually John and if I hear you hurt her I will be coming after you. Got it?"

John shook his head "I got it. Don't worry I will look after her."

"Thanks" Iziah began to walk back to the police car, stopping suddenly she turned back to him "And make sure Randy looks after Raven"

John saluted her making Iziah laugh. "If you ever get famous Cena you should do that salute. It would be classic"

"You want another stop?"

"Yes please hunky policeman, just round this corner and up a few blocks"

They didn't know why they were even doing this, it wasn't protocol and after what she did they doubted she even deserved to say goodbye. Looking at those soft silver eyes they couldn't say no after all she wasn't exactly resisting arrest, if anything she seemed to make peace with the fact that she was going away. Pulling up at Rey's Iziah took that breath again as she was escorted to the front door. She looked at the wood sadly.

"You ok girly?" He asked softly, the sadness in her eyes finally appeared.

"Its hard saying goodbye to the one you love" Iziah breathed banging on the door. Rey wasn't shocked to see her in cuffs. He threw his arms around her, holding her tightly one last time.

Iziah sniffed sadly, she couldn't wipe away the tears so she just let them flow. "I love you Rey"

"I love you too Iziah. I wish you didn't have to go"

"I know but I have too" Iziah breathed into his neck. "I want you to move on and be happy Rey."

"I can't do that Iziah"

"I'm gonna be away for a while Rey, so please be move on and be happy just promise me you won't forget me"

"I could never forget you" Rey pulled away and looked into those eyes that had gotten to him from day one. "I love you now and forever Iziah"

"I love you now and forever Rey" She got to kiss him deeply before the policeman took her away. On the ride Iziah was quiet, just looking out the window. If she could go back and change yesterday, she wouldn't do a damn thing differently. They had gotten exactly what they deserved. Sighing sadly she was just happy that everyone was taken care of.

"So why did you do it?" One of them asked her, Iziah just kept looking out the window.

"They deserved it."

"You realise that because of your actions your gonna be in jail for a long time"

Iziah finally smiled "Yes but one day I'll be free and I'll put it behind me, those three monsters will always have me in their heads and fear in their hearts. They will never feel safe and the only way out is suicide"

Iziah looked at the bright sunshine, so she would never again see the light of day. It didn't bother her. For the first time in a long time Iziah was free and because of her blood thirsty actions so were Raven and Jamie.


End file.
